Right Beside You
by blueflower1594
Summary: No matter how many times he annoyed her, Coraline would always stick with Wybie. No matter how many times she mocked him, Wybie would always follow Coraline anywhere. They had a unique friendship that no one could break. Not even the Beldam!..Right?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm Blueflower1594! Let me just say I know there are TONS of stories with Wybie meeting the Other Mother, blah, blah, blah…..but MINE will be different! I promise! Open your heart to my story, and tell your friends!**

Disclaimer: Hey _Wybie is My Heart!_ I'll arm wrestle you, winner owns Wybie!

111111 Beldam's POV

'**RRRRAAAAAARRRHHHH!!!"**

It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S. NOT. FAIR!!!!

I won the game fair and square!! Coraline belongs to me!! That lying, cheating, little…..

How dare she throw Richard at me? Richard of all people!! After everything that monster did to me….

After everything I went through, I deserve the child!! Why was Richard even protecting her? Did he care for her, or was he just trying to tick me off?

Well, I suppose he has nothing better to do, since he's a cat. Hm! He deserves to be alone after betraying me…

Coraline. I don't understand. Why did you leave me? What did I do to make you turn against me? All I did was ask you to sew buttons in your eyes so we could be together forever. Where was the crime in that?

I thought everything was going so well! I made a garden look like her face for Christ's sake! I gave her love and attention! I gave her everything her little heart desired! I did it all without hesitation!

…..Well, I suppose that's not entirely true. There was that….boy. What was his name? Wy…something. I don't know. O.K, sometimes I make copies without learning their names, big deal.

All I saw was a picture of him (through my dolls eyes, of course), and made a better version of him. It was simple really. I just took out his voice box, everything else was the same.

But something disturbed me while I was I was making the Other Wy- whatever. He looked strangely familiar. I certaintly have never seen the boy in real life before, but….His dark skin, his curly hair….hadn't I seen someone just like that before?

Oh whatever! I had no interest in such an ugly boy. No wonder Coraline hates him. Err…I sent my hand to retrieve her how long ago? Why hadn't it returned? WHY DOESN'T ANYTHING EVER RETURN TO ME!??!?

….Calm down ol' girl. You have other ways to get what you want…..

And what you want is Coraline.

**

* * *

**

**It was short, but it was just a prologue! I left you with a lot of questions, didn't I? Now listen, I have my whole Coraline fic planned out, so I won't get writer's block! But I need at least one review to continue!**


	2. Just be nice!

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Just so you know, there will be hints of C/W , because I love that. This story will be about these two children overcoming their fears, realizing how much they value each other, and unlocking horrible secrets about Wybie's past. That's right. I'm deep.**

**Disclaimer: (Struggles in arm wrestle with **_**Wybie is My Heart**_**)** **I'm fightin' here! Ya'll know the drill!**

**

* * *

**

It was horrible. It was just like being buried alive. Without water. For days. This place _must _have been created by horrible demons. Seriously, how could God have created something so repulsive? Even the _name _was sickening:

School.

The very name made Coraline shudder. She was dying! She couldn't bear to listen to the woman with the voice of Fran Drescher much longer!

"O.K class, now open your textbooks and turn to page 46." Mrs. Skill said, with her high voice.

Coraline rolled her eyes and opened her text book. The teacher droned on about something unimportant, but how could anyone take her seriously? Or more importantly, How could Coraline?

_Someone kill me. Someone kill me or at least cut off my ears,_ she thought to herself. Her mother had warned her about not paying attention in class, due to her bad grades, but it wasn't her fault! They needed to make school more interesting! After her fight with the Other Mother, it took a lot to get the girl's attention. Even concerts had become boring!

Coraline drummed her fingers on the desk and looked out the window. _Maybe I should try to pay attention. Maybe I should stop daydreaming for a second and….nah._

Coraline pulled out a piece of paper and began to doodle. Without really thinking about it, she drew a tall skeletal figure with button eyes. A needle in one hand and a button in the other.

Coraline felt a chill run down her back. The Other Mother, the Beldam, had to be the most vile creature she had ever met. And that included her _real _mom. She had actually sewn buttons into innocent children's eyes, and then murdered them. Coraline had been clever had enough to outwit her, but it had been a close call. She was the most terrifying, most vile, most cold-hearted…

Coraline paused at this. What _was _the Other Mother exactly? Coraline was pretty sure she was a witch, but she might also be the she-devil.

Coraline sighed and continued her drawing, this time with her. She hated how pointy her nose was, and asked her mother several times for a nose job. Her mother had simply told her that long, pointy noses was a genetic thing throughout the family line. _She _had lived with it. That didn't reassure Coraline at all.

Next, she drew Cat, adding extra details in his eyes. He had been a great friend to her and she really missed having conversations with him. He had helped her through her entire Other World experience and for no apparent reason. _I wonder why he DID help me anyway? _Coraline thought to herself.

Next she drew a hunched back figure with curly brown hair. Wybie. She hadn't really cared for him when she had first moved in, but he had proven to be a very loyal and sweet person. It actually kind of…astonished her, really. Knowing what kind of guy he was now, she felt guilty for treating him like an insect when they had first met. She had been rude and judge mental (she had even throw her shoes at him), but he came to help her when she was in need.

Boy, did she wish he was here to save her from _school._Wybie was home schooled. His gramma didn't like him socializing with 'roughians'. And people wondered why he was unstable.

She smiled down at her drawing. Cat and Wybie really were her best friends. She had never told them of course, but they were actually more loyal than her friends back in Michigan.

She always confided her feelings or complaints to Cat and he would always listen. As for Wybie, well they would hang out together and complain about thing together, but she still teased him and made fun of his hobbies.

Secretly, she felt a little guilty when she did that. She never _once _gave him a compliment or even told him he was her friend, but she mocked and called him 'dork' or 'jerk-wad' constantly. In yet, she treated Cat with enough respect. What was it about Wybie that made her so cruel?

"Caroline!" came the voice from her deepest irritation.

Coraline frowned. "It's CORA-line!" she said for the millionth time.

Mrs. Skill rolled her eyes. "I asked you to answer the question!"

Coraline huffed. _Just apologize to her, she's just doing her job.._

"Nah thanks, bird lady. Get one of the people who actually _listen _to you to do it!"

Woops.

* * *

Coraline groaned as she walked down the school stairs, hoping her mom wouldn't totally strangle her for getting _another _detention. _Sometimes I'm even more talkative than Wybourne…._

She groaned at all the science homework she had. "Wybie's going to be busy helping me tonight…"

She stood outside and let her mind slip to her strange friend. _I really ought to be nicer to him. He IS my best friend. But…..it's just so easy! And he never really seems bothered by it._

She stood there for what felt like hours. She tapped her foot, drummed her fingers, and even began to whistle. Had her mom forgot about her AGAIN?!

It wasn't that her mom didn't care about her, it was that she had just too much on her plate. Sometimes things slipped her mind. Picking up groceries, cleaning the house, picking up her only daughter…

"Forget this!" Coraline whispered, and headed for her home. Her mother had always told her to call her if she ever had trouble, but hello? Her mother forgot to pick her up! How inconsiderate! Why should she give her the time of day?

Coraline tightened the strap on her red hand bag and stuck her nose in the air. Some people might call her snobby, but not everyone was perfect, right? She looked at all the houses and wished desperatley she lived in _this _neighborhood. Where there were actual _people. Normal people._

Coraline stopped herself, sighed, and placed a gloved hand to her face. There she went again! Bagging on her best friend….She _really _had to stop that!

It was a long walk from her school to her house, but she could manage it. And apparently, so could Steve Miller, who was close behind her.

Steve Miller was the biggest 8TH grader in middle school. Coraline didn't like him because he liked _all _girls. It didn't matter the grade. He had a huge ego that Coraline wished she could blow up to little pieces.

"Hey Caroline!" he called out to her.

Coraline rolled her eyes. "It's _Coraline, _you over-sized zit. And I don't like being stalked!"

Steve laughed. "What's a cute dragon fly like you doing out here this late? Don't you know there's _dangerous _people out at this late hour?"

Coraline took a step back. "Nothing I can't handle."

Steve took a step towards her. "Do you need a ride, Caroline? We can take the _long _way home."

Coraline shook her head. He wasn't even old enough to drive! "Why does everything you say sound so gross?"

Steve was about to remark, when a spot light and a huge horn blast was detected behind them. At first Coraline thought it was the police, but was soon able to make out a small figure on a bike riding towards them.

The boy lifted his helmet to reveal Wybie Lovatt. Coraline had to hole back her laughter. The look on her friends face was completely priceless. His eyes were squinting and his lips were in the form of a pout. "If she needs a ride, she can get one from me!"

_Way to go Wybie!_ Coraline thought to herself. He was being very brave, standing up to someone twice as tall as him. Steve gave him a weird look. "Listen you little mole…"

"And anatha thing!" Wybie interrupted. "_I'M _the only person who gets to stalk this girl! Me! See, it's cute when I do it, but it's just creepy with you!" He pointed behind him. "I was over there watching you stalk my friend, and I said to myself, 'Man, this is wrong! He's being totally creepy! I would not like this guy as a person! He should totally get arrested for this!'"

Steve looked around him, completely annoyed. "What's the big deal? _You _were stalking me stalking Caroline!"

Wybie shook his head. "First off, her name is CORA-line." Coraline sent him a thanking glance. "Second of all, did you not just hear me? I said 'it's cute when _I _do it!'"

Steve looked at Coraline. "You hang out with this freak? Sorry, you're just not worth it!" With that, he walked off.

"That's right! Keep moving! Don't make me release Slugzilla on you!" Wybie called after him.

When Steve was finally gone, Coraline threw her head back and laughed. "Wow Wybie, you sure showed him!"

Wybie wrung his hands together, his moment of bravery gone. "Y-Yeah, I-I guess." He really was just a shy, awkward boy, but….Coraline made him do crazy things. She made him brave.

Coraline smiled and asked, "Can I get a ride home?"

Wybie nodded and pulled out the blue seat for Coraline. He had it customized for her. It was decorated in dragon flies and stars. Coraline thought it was sweet that Wybie didn't think it was too girly for his monster bike.

Coraline smiled, hopped on her seat, and wrapped her arms around his slim waist. With a rev of his engine, the two friends took off into the streets.

Coraline loved the feeling of the wind in her face and sight of the forests flying by her. She even liked the smell of dirt that came of Wybie.

Wybie. He had really helped her back there. She really didn't want to go _anywhere _with Steve. She was very thankful to her friend, and she decided to say so.

"Um, Wybie?" Coraline muttered.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Wybie called back, "Yeah?"

Coraline was quiet. _Just say it! Just say "Thanks for being a totally awesome friend!" He deserves it!_

Coraline opened her mouth:

"Where you really going to throw Slugzilla at him?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to creep him out." Wybie muttered. He sounded a little disappointed.

Coraline rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, it doesn't take a lot to do that!" She could feel Wybie's shoulders droop a bit.

_Moron, _she called herself.

* * *

**Coraline really does care about Wybie. She just has a hard time showing it! Please R&R!**


	3. A Loner

**I have 11 reviews for only 2 chapters? You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? Another author has joined my arm wrestle! **_**Wybourn Obssessed.**_ **Root for me guys! I'm taking these authors down!**

**

* * *

**

Wybie pulled to a stop as they reached the Pink Palace apartment. "Here we are Jons- I mean, Coraline." Wybie used to always call Coraline by her last name, until he figured out that was one of reasons she hadn't like him at fist. Now he just called her that behind her back.

"Well, good to be back, huh?" Wybie smiled.

Coraline frowned. "I don't want to see Mom just yet. Why don't we hang out at Miss Spink and Miss Forcible's for awhile?"

Wybie raised an eyebrow. "You're _that _upset?" he asked.

Coraline hopped off the bike and motioned for him to follow. "Mom deserves to squirm a bit. Let's see what the ding bats are up to."

Wybie personally didn't think Coraline was being very fair to her parents. It _was _a simple mistake after all….at least she _had _parents.. Wybie's had died in a car crash when he was two. His gramma adopted him and he loved her dearly, but it always hurt knowing he had no real parents to love him.

He really couldn't remember anything from his past, except his father's voice and eyes. His voice had been smooth and soft like velvet. It seemed to be full of mystery and wisdom. And as for his eyes, they had been icy blue that they practically pierced your heart. Wybie would kill to have the life Coraline had.

Pushing his personal feelings aside, he followed his friend towards the actresses' underground home.

"Meow," came a howling noise.

Coraline and Wybie turned their heads to find Cat, their little mascot.

"Hey Cat!" Coraline smiled as she picked him up. "You want to come with us? You know Miss Spink and Forcible have a lot of dogs in there, right?"

Cat turned his head up, signifying his bravery.

Wybie laughed. "Hehe, fine, if it doesn't bother you, be our guest!" Cat smiled fondly at the boy.

The three friends walked down the stairs to the basement door. Coraline knocked on the door while Wybie looked down at the mat.

"'No Whistling?' Huh?" Wybie asked himself. Cat just rolled his eyes.

Thay jumped back as a herd of scottish dogs came barking at the front door, causing Cat to hiss at them. "You're not backing down now, are you?" Wybie teased. It might have been Coraline's imagination, but she could've swore she saw Cat stick his tounge out at the boy.

"I'm coming!" called a husky voice. Soon, an African-American woman with red hair and a walker opened to the door. "Ah Caroline! A pleasure to see you." Her huge eyes turned to Wybie. "Oh? And who is this?"

Coraline turned to her friend. "Your grandmother owns the Pink Palace, but you haven't met who lives in them?" Just how lonely _was _this kid?

Wybie wrung his hand nervously and said, "M-My gramma really doesn't like me hanging out with adults….she's afraid they'll kidnap me."

Coraline and Cat exchanged a look, thEn looked back at their friend.

Wybie sighed and whispered in her ear, "Coraline I'm lonely, not desperate."

Coraline nodded and then turned to Miss Spink. "This is Wybie Lovatt and my cat, can we come in?"

Miss Spink gave a soft smile. "But of course! Miriam and I simply adore the company of children!" She scuttled back allowing the children passage. "Miriam! Caroline is here and she's brought an adorable little curly boy!"

Coraline rolled her eyes as she and Wybie took a seat on the couch. Wybie playfully nudged Coraline. "Haha, she thinks I'm cute, and you?" Coraline playfully punched him in the shoulder.

They shuddered in unison as a tall, blonde, over-breasted woman entered the living room. "Ah Caroline!" She trotted over to the children. "Oh, and what a precious little mole!" She patted Wybie on his curly head.

Coraline covered her mouth to hold back her laughter. "Believe it or not Miss Forcible, he's human!"

Miss Forcible took out her spectacles and examined the boy. "Do my eyes deceive me? Am I in the presence of Tom Jones?"

Coraline was taken aback. "It's your eyes Miss Forcible, Wybie looks nothing like Tom Jones!" She looked over at her friend. "Maybe a miniature, hunch back version of Corbin Bleu…" She could hear Cat snicker.

Wybie rolled his and turned to Miss Forcible. "My name is Wybie Lovatt. I'm the grandson of the owner of the Pink Palace."

"Oh horse feathers!" Miss Spink called from the kitchen, grabbing some tea. "We'll pay the rent soon enough! But seriously, sending your grandson to do your dirty work, that is disgraceful!" She trotted her way into the living room and set down the tea. "Would like some tea, dear?"

Miss Forcible rolled her eyes. "Ah yes April, it's disgraceful to send the child, in yet you suck up anyway!"

Miss Spink glared at her. "I was trying to be polite!"

Wybie and Coraline took a glass with a quiet 'thanks'.

"Actually," Wybie said, as he tried to keep the tea away from Cat, "I'm here just to hang with Coraline."

The two actresses' exchanged a look. "Oh?" They said in unison. They waddled after to the boy and looked him over, and before Wybie knew what was happening, they were poking at him.

"He has a nice jaw."

"Nice amount of hair."

"We need to do something about that slouch though…"

"All in good time Miriam."

Wybie squirmed out of their grasp. "What are you talking about? Why would I need to look good just to hang out with Jonse- I mean Coraline?" Coraline and Cat wanted to know that too.

Miss Spink and Miss Forcible exchanged whispers. That Miss Spink straightened. "We've decided! We'll help you with the ceremony!"

"Ceremony?" Wybie exchanged a look with his friend who just shrugged.

Miss Forcible struck a dramatic pose. "Well, _someone _has to help you two once you're betrothed, and who better than two beautiful actresses?"

Coraline did a classic spit-take all over Cat , who howled at in pain. "Sorry," she whispered.

Wybie began to stammer. "B-B-Bet-tro-othed?"

Coraline wiped the tea from her lips. "You mean _married?!?!"_

Miss Spink laughed. "But of course! Just look at you two! Blue and Curly! That could be the ceremony theme!"

Coraline and Wybie exchanged a look. "We're eleven!!" They said in unison.

Miss Spink shook her head. "Well of course not right now! Obviously, we're only at the courting stage. But when the day comes…Oh, you'll have the cutest little poppets!"

Coraline faced he pale Wybie. "Poppets?"

Wybie looked at her with one eye. "Kids."

Coraline looked like she was going to faint. "We're just friends! I'm not even allowed to date un til I'm sixteen!"

Miss Forcible fluffed her wig. "And if you were sixteen now, would you two be in courtship?"

"No!" Coraline shouted. She didn't even notice Wybie hadn't answered. Coraline stood up and said, "Thank you so much for the tea Miss Spink and Forcible, but we need to get going."

Wybie picked up Cat and quickly followed Coraline out.

"I know they'll end up in courtship!" Miss Spink told her friend.

"How do you know?"

"Because we both agree on it. How often does that happen? It must be fate."

* * *

"Coraline, I told you to call me if anything ever happens to you!" Mel complained, after Coraline presented herself to her mother.

"Well, I was angry! How could you just forget me like that?" Coraline whined.

Mel rubbed her temples. "Coraline, you know I have a lot of work to do. They want another gardern catelog by next month, and…look, I'm sorry. Um Wybie, thanks for giving her a ride."

Wybie looked up from his pudding cup and gave a nod.

Coraline stared at her mother. "Y'know Mom, some boy started pestering me when I tried to walk home. If Wybie hadn't shown up, who knows what would've happened.." She enjoyed seeing her mom's guilt.

"Well Coraline, you really should have called your mother like we agreed, it doesn't matter how upset you were." Charlie stated.

Coraline crossed her arms and pouted. "Well _one of you _should've picked me up! It seems all of us made mistakes toady!" She dipped her finger in Wybie's pudding cup and licked it. "By the way, I have detention tomorrow."

Mel's mouth dropped. "What? Coraaline Jones, that's the third time this month!"

"Wadja do?" Wybie asked. He winced at Mel's glare. "…..So I can scold you about it when your parents take you shopping today?"

Coraline slapped her forehead. "That was _today? _Mom, why do I have to shop for clothes? Everyday I wear the same stupid, old uniform!"

Mel rubbed massaged her eyes. "Coraline, don't say 'stupid', and you still need clothes for the weekend."

Coraline rolled her eyes. "Why? I don't need to get dressed up just to hang with Wybie!"

"Especially since we're not getting married!" Wybie blurted out, panicking.

Coraline scowled at him as Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't know that was on the table."

"Because it's not!" Coraline wailed.

Mel raised a hand. "Coraline enough of this, get in the car. Now."

Coraline sighed. "Fine! But Wybourn's going with us!"

Wybie swallowed his pudding. "Aw! Why?!" he whined.

Coraline frowned at him. "Because _you _reminded her, Why-Where-You-Born!"

Wybie was about to protest, but Mel interrputed and said, "Yes please, would you come, Wybie? We all know how well behaved Coraline is when she's around you."

Wybie and Coraline exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

* * *

Coraline and Wybie sat in the back seat of the car, while Mel rambled on about Coraline's taste in clothes.

"Coraline, you really ought to start wearing something other than jeans. How about a pretty dress like all the other girls are wearing?"

Coraline rolled her eyes. "Gee Mom, I thought you didn't want me to give into peer pressure?" Wybie had to hold back a laugh.

Mel rollsighed. "I'm not telling you to start drugs, I'm just asking you to wear something decent is all."

Coraline pointed to Wybie. "If 'Tom Jones' over there can wear a skull mask, I think I can wear jeans!"

Charlie chuckled. "'Tom Jones?' Really? Wybourn looks nothing like Tom Jones!"

Mel sighed. "Well Coraline, we're _your _parents, not Wybie's."

Wybie couldn't help but droop a little there.

"Where are your parents anyway, sport?" Charlie asked.

Coraline smacked her forehead, as Wybie wrung his hands together. "I-I'm an orphan."

All was silent until Charlie gave a soft, "Ow!" He turned to his wife. "What was _that _for?"

"Couldn't you tell he was an orphan?" Mel whispered.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"He lives with his grandmother, for Pete's sake!"

"I-It's O.K Mrs. Jones. I'm over it," he lied.

* * *

They soon reached their destination and walked into the store. There were people everywhere searching for dreary, boring clothes.

"Yeah Mom, why stick with my grey uniform? There's also brown, black, and white!" Coraline said, sarcastically.

Mell sighed. "Just pick something."

Coraline groaned. "Fine. C'mon Wybourn." She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a rack. Wybie could feel his heart beat fast.

Coraline began searching through some brown pants. "I cannot believe they're making me pick such bland clothes! I wish they had a 'Hot Topic' here."

Wybie shrugged and helped her look. "What size are you?"

Coraline completely vanished behind the curtain of clothes. "I don't know, what do you think?"

Wybie began to sweat. "Uuuuhhh..p-pant size or-or shirt?"

"I don't know, either," her voice came from the curtain.

Wybie didn't feel comfortable trying to guess his best-or rather his only- friend's size. "Um, I-I guess you're a size two…"

"How do you figure that?"

Wybie wrung his hands. Was she doing this to him _on purpose?_ Asking him to guess what size she was just sounded…wrong! "Um…"

"Eureka! Check this out!" She stepped out of the clothes and held up a brown skirt. "Check this out!'

Wybie tilted his head in an odd angle (a bad habit of his). "Um…It's a…skirt? Isn't that kinda not your taste?"

Coraline gave him a sly smile. "It's not for me." She then held the clothing up to Wybie's legs. "Yep, this skirt would look nice on you!"

Wybie frowned and pushed the skirt back. "No thanks, _Jonesy." _That earned him a punch in the arm.

Coraline stepped behind the clothes again and looked around. "So, what did you get detention for?" Wybie asked.

Coraline shrugged. "I just mouthed off to a teacher, no biggie."

Wybie rolled his eyes. "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can ya?"

"You know I don't take orders from the man!"

Wybie chuckled to himself. "But you know every time you get detention, I wind up lonely!"

"You have Cat!"

"Yeah, but Cat can't talk!" He heard Coraline giggle a bit. "Seriously Coraline, if you keep this up, I'll die of loneliness! And for that, I won't include you in my will!"

"What were you going to give me, your bike?" Coraline called. "You need to be more like me. A loner. I don't need anybody!"

Wybie's heart sank. "Anybody?" he repeated.

"Anybody."

Wybie sighed. _So she doesn't need me, huh? Then why DOES she hang out with me?_

Coraline stepped away from the clothes again. "Ugh MOM! Can't _you _just pick while Wybie and I just wait outside?"

Mel sighed. "Coraline…"

"Mom, news flash: I don't care about these boring clothes! They all look the same to me! Can't Wybie and I get some candy from across the street?"

Mel rubbed her eyes. "Fine. Get some candy and come right back, and I don't want to hear a single complaint when you do!"

Coraline nodded. "Thanks Mom!" She received some money from her and the two friends left the store.

* * *

"Jonsey, if all you're going to eat your whole life is Milky Duds, then you're going to get one serious cavity." Wybie said as he popped a red M&M in his mouth.

Coraline leaned against the clothing store and chewed on a Milky Dud. "I will not! I brush my teeth!"

Wybie smirked. "Careful, you don't want to end up like me, do ya?" He smiled his brace face smile.

Coraline covered her mouth and shook her head. "That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me!" She than gave him a punch on his arm.

Wybie stuck his tongue out. "That's what I get for trying to share my Wybie Wisdom!"

Coraline giggled and pointed at his tongue. "Haha, your tongue is red!"

Wybie closed his mouth. "You're so immature!"

Coraline pulled back her fist to punch him, but Wybie caught her hand. He was silent as he realized he was holding her hand…and it was soft. Slowly, Coraline uncurled her fist and clasped his hand gently. She could feel her face turn red.

"Hey, Am I interrupting something?" A voice called.

The two kids turned their heads to see Steve walk up to them. "Well, something wicked this way comes," Coraline whispered.

Steve laughed and looked them over. "Well, who would have thunk it? Caroline's dating the hunchback with a dog named Slugzilla!"

Coraline quickly removed her hand. "We're not dating!"

Wybie scowled. "Yeah! And Slugzilla is a _slug_! Duh!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Man, you _are _a nerd."

"Shut up, loser!" Coraline scowled.

Steve glared at her and gave her a push. "You better watch it, blue head! I haven't forgiven your little attitude towards me!"

Coraline winced as she fell on the concrete, scattering her Milky Duds. Wybie stared down at her crippled form and felt rage slowly overcome him. With a roar, he lunged at the tall boy.

"Get off me, you mole!" He grabbed Wybie by his curly hair and pressed him against the wall. "Not so tough now are you?" Wybie struggled in the bigger boy's grip.

"Let him go, jerk!" Coraline shouted and began pounding on the boy's back. Steve merly growled and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"Stop hurting her!" Wybie shouted. Steve gave the poor boy's hair a yank, making him groan in pain.

"You put him down!" A woman's voice shouted.

Steve turned his head to see Mel and Charlie at the doorway to the store. "You put him down before we call the police!"

Steve gave then a weird look. "I'm only fourteen!"

Charlie crossed his arms. "Well, let's see how popular you are when it gets around you got grounded by your parents!"

Coraline sat up and rubbed her head. "Yeah, how do you like them apples?"

Steve growled and let go of Wybie's hair. "You're so weak, your _mom_ had to defend you?"

Wybie rubbed his head and glared at the bully. "She's not mom."

Steve let out a chuckle. "What? You're an orphan? Your parents ditch you or something?"

"GO AWAY!!" Coraline screamed. Steve laughed and walked away.

Mel stormed over to Coraline. "Are you out of your mind? I told you to come straight back! Can't you listen just once?"

But Coraline wasn't listening to her mother. Wybie hadn't gotten off the ground. "Wybie? Are you all right?"

Wybie got up and rubbed his arm. "Coraline…I need to go home."

Coraline put her hand on his shoulder. "Wybie, don't let what Steve said get to you."

Wybie shrugged her hand off. "I just need to go."

Mel understood what was going on and gave a sad smile. "Well, get in the car and we can-"

"If it's all right with you Mrs. Jones, I want to be alone." Coraline watched sadly as her friend walked slowly away.

_Aw Wybie…_

_

* * *

_

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Don't ya just want to hug Wybie? I'll update soon!**


	4. Wybie's 'Family'

**Hey everybody! Since my last chapter was kind of long, this one will be a little short, O.K? But it's soooooo sweet!**

**Disclaimer: DANG IT! I lost! They both beat me! Like at the same time! Sorry Wybie.. I guees my love for you wasn't as strong as theirs…but I'm the runner-up! Just in case something….unfortunate…happens to them…**

**

* * *

**

"Charlie, I don't feel good about leaving that boy to walk home on his own," Mel said, as she drove the family home.

"He said he wanted to be alone," Charlie whispered.

"And that means we should listen to him?" Mel sighed. "Don't kids usually turn 13 before they act like crazed rebellions?"

Charlie gave a laugh. "And what's our daughter's excuse?" He turned his head and awaited Coraline's witty comeback, but it never came.

Mel raised an eyebrow. "Coraline, your father just gave you a burn. Don't you have a remark?"

"No," Coraline simply stated. She had been quiet the whole ride home. She just stared out the window and sighed. No matter how many times she tried not to, all she could think about was Wybie.

She felt terrible, as if the whole situation was her fault. Wybie's gramma had already told her about the unfortunate event that had overcome Wybie's parents, and it hadn't really bothered her at the time. Parents die, right?

But after seeing how crushed Wybie had looked when Steve- that jerk- mentioned his parents, she had actually wanted to hug him. The poor boy hardly had any family. He had his gramma, but a gramma didn't take her boy fishing, or talk about girl troubles, or kissed your cuts when you were hurt. (Although if Wybie still needed that, there would be serious mocking from the blue haired girl) Those were things parents do.

He didn't even have any friends to make up it up with. Everyone always judged him by his hobbies. Never getting to know what a sweet guy he was. All he had was her. Coraline sighed. _And what kind of a friend have I been?_ she thought to herself. _I'm not even sure he KNOWS he's my friend. I treat him like dung, I'm always putting him down…why does he put up with me?_

The car finally stopped at the Pink Palace. Coraline hopped out, but kept staring at her feet. Mel noticed this. "Coraaline honey, are you worried about Wybie?"

Coraline sighed. "No Mom, I'm just worried these ants won't get to their ant hill before next winter," she stated, sarcastically.

Charlie patted her shoulder. "C'mon Coraline, it's O.K to admit you care about Wybourn. That doesn't make you any less tough."

Coraline rolled he eyes. "If only it was that easy."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's only as hard as you make it, sport."

Coraline made her way up the porch. "Dad, you know I'm not a real affectionate person."

Charlie was about to say something, but Mel interrupted. "True. You're not good at showing you feelings. But I think you care enough about your friend to make an exception."

Coraline could feel her cheeks turn red. "W-What do you mean by that?"

Mel shrugged. "Well, he _is _your best friend, right?"

Coraline let out a relieved sigh. "Uh, Yeah!…M-My friend!" With that being said, she ran into the apartment.

Charlie looked at his wife. "What was that about?"

Mel was quiet and then looked at her husband. "Dear, about 20 years from now…how do you feel about having hunched back grand-kids?"

* * *

Coraline laid in her bed that night, tossing and turning. No matter how hard she tried to ignore the feeling, she felt it was…her _duty _to find some way to cheer her loyal friend up. _He _was always there for _her. _It was high time she returned the favor!

"He _needs _to get over it!" Coraline whispered to herself, sitting up in her bed at last. "He's being a complete baby! He's not the only kid in the world who's parents are dead!" Coraline sighed. "Still, I wish there was some way I could make him feel better…"

She laid her face in her hands and groaned. She couldn't bring his parents back, but she could….

She looked over at her little table in the corner and gave a soft smile. "If I can't _tell _him what he means to me…I'll _write _it instead!"

She got out of her bed and sat down at her desk. She clicked on the lamp and took out a pencil and paper. "O.K, I'm _not _going to write any mushy.." She stopped her sentence as she recalled how since day _one _he had done nothing but be nice to her…all except for when he called her crazy, but even her friends from Michigan would have done that. And besides…she's called him worse..

"All right! I'll let it all out! Despite the fact he'll never let me live it down….." And she began her work.

* * *

Wybie couldn't fall asleep. Steve's horrid words wouldn't let him. Not _once _had anyone ever commented on his parents, and hurt more than Jonesy punches.

"_What, were you abandoned or something?"_

His parents were dead, that's what his gramma told him….but…why was it every time he asked about them, she seemed so quirky? They died in a car crash, there had been much worse deaths….

He sighed. There was only _one _way he was going to get some sleep tonight and if Coraline ever found out….

He reached under his bed and pulled out a suit case. Looking around to make sure no one was peeping at him, he opened the suit case.

It was decorated to make it look like it held his tools, when in fact it only held a stuffed, blue kitty.

Wybie sighed contently and pulled it towards his chest. It had been a gift from his parents. His gramma told him his father always had a fascination with cats. That's why Wybie liked hanging around _the _cat so much.

He closed his eyes as a faint…very faint.. flashback started in his mind.

"_Here you go, Wybourn. This kitty cat likes nice with you…Oh, I see you have the head-tilt! Yeah, you got that from me, you know. Don't worry, you're sure to grow out of it…"_

Wybie sighed, remembering his father's velvet voice, and laid down on his bed, still clutching the animal. "Dad….." he whimpered, as his bottom lip began to quiver.

"Meow"

Wybie turned his head to see Cat at his window. "Hey boy." Wybie greeted, half-heartily. He got up and opened the window for him to enter. He silently flopped back on his bed and let Cat crawl all over him. "I really didn't have a good day, Cat."

Cat laid down on Wybie's chest, waiting for him to continue.

Wybie began stroking the Cat's head. "Steve dissed my parents." He laughed as Cat's face turned from astonishment to sorrow.

He pulled out his blue kitty and showed it to Cat. "You won't tell Coraline, will ya? I don't need her finding _another _reason to pound me." He was joking of course. Cat couldn't talk.

Cat didn't make a face. He simply stared at the animal in Wybie's hands.

Wybie noticed this and smiled. "No worries Cat, you're still my favorite cat around!"

Cat nodded and nuzzled the boy's cheek. He stopped as he noticed tears in the boy's eyes. "Cat, I would give _anything _to see them. Just once." Cat bowed his head and swiped a tear falling down his friend's eye.

Wybie smiled , grabbed his stuffed cat and the real cat, and whispered, "I just want my mom and dad…" Then, he soflty cried himself to sleep.

If feline's could cry, Cat would be crying with the boy. He lovingly licked the boy's cheek. _My poor boy, _Cat said to himself, _If only there was some way I could make you happy…I'd do it in a heart beat."_

He looked over at the stuffed cat and frowned. _Your father was nothing but a fool! He ruined his life and yours…you pay the price for his stupidity…_He cuddled into the boy's chest. _"But I'm here now, and so is Coraline. WE'LL be your family. WE'LL always care for you._

_

* * *

_

**Aw, did you like the sensitive side to Cat? So sweet! Coraline and Cat really care for Wybie.**


	5. The Better Wybie

**Ya'll rock! Let's continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Glares at **_**Wybie is my heart **_**and **_**Wybourn obsessed)**_

* * *

"Coraline! Breakfast!" Mel called her daughter the next morning.

Coraline yawned and sat up in her bed. "It should be against a law to wake your daughter up on a Saturday," she muttered, trying to find her way out of her hair.

Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and put on her blue T-shirt with a star and a pair of jeans. "Coraline!" her mother shouted again.

"I'm coming!" Coraline shouted to her mother._ Is she in a hurry to kill me?_ she wondered, as an image of her father's cooking came into mind. She was about to walk out of her room, when she spotted the note she had stayed up late to write. "Oh right….today's the day I show…_affection."_ She grabbed the note and rushed out her door. _The things I'm willing to do for that boy…_

* * *

"Mom, I have to meet Wybie today and I personally think it would shock him to find me dead on this floor," Coraline complained as she examined the disgusting looking pancakes.

"Coraline, they're just pancakes! You're father worked hard on them, so I don't want to hear you fuss," Mel sighed.

"Thank you, Mel," Charlie smiled.

Coraline smiled and pushed the plate towards her mom. "Fine Mom. Then _you _take the first bite."

Mel looked down at the black pancakes. "Coraline, I have a garden catalog to present. I can't die today." The blue haired girl laughed at the look on her father's face.

Coraline instantly stood up as the door bell rang. "That must my knight in a fire-fighter coat!" she announced as she opened the door to reveal the hunch back.

"Hey Jon-Coraline!" he greeted.

"Wybie! I'm so glad you're here! Let's go!" she rushed.

"Hold it, Coraline. Maybe the poor boy would like something to eat?" Charlie asked.

Coraline sent a glare to her father. "You're seriously trying to kill the only friend I have?"

Wybie smiled and walked in. "Yeah, I-it's O.K Mr. Jones. I've already eaten." He noticed the disgusting looking substance on the table. "Cool! Where'd you find turds that huge?!"

Coraline threw her head back and laughed. "Those are my dad's pancakes!"

Wybie ducked his head and wrung his hands. "Oh! I-I'm so-sorry, I-I d-didn't-"

Coraline covered his mouth. "Let's just go out and play before you cause yourself to look like an even _bigger _idiot! If that's possible." With that, she grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

Charlie sighed and looked at his wife. "I swear, he gets it from _your _side of the family."

Mel looked up from her coffee. "What are you talking about? Wybourn's not our son."

She laughed at her husband's glum expression. "I know, but....you kno I've always wanted a son!

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today?" Wybie asked as they left the porch.

Coraline paused as she fiddled with the note in her pocket. _O.K, give it to him. …._She took the note and placed it in his jacket's pocket. _He's bound to find it there._

Wybie didn't seem to notice_. _"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you want to do today?"

Coraline pondered on this. "Um…"

"Caroline!" came a voice above them.

They turned their heads up to find Mr. Bobinski looking down at them. "Caroline! I verd de noose! Congrats!"

Wybie and Coraline exchanged a look. "What?" they said in unison. The next thing they knew, they were being pelted on by rice.

"Hey, quit it!" Coraline called up.

"Ze actresses tells Mr. Bobinski val about wedding! Vu will dav ze kootest bebis!"

Coraline groaned. "We're not in engaged!" she shouted up to him.

Mr B simply smiled. "Vi understand iv you vant to keep secret from parents 'till time is vight, but vu can tell Mr. Bobinski!"

Coraline groaned. "Wybie, let's go!"

"Where?"

Someplace with no marriage-obsessed adults!"

Wybie sighed and followed her towards the woods. Coraline always got so _angry_ when _any _romantic intentions were put on them…..why didn't _he_?

* * *

"Coraline, are you sure this is a good idea?" Wybie asked as they pulled his bike to the top of a high hill in the woods.

"Of course it's not! That's what makes it fun!" she answered. She noticed the look on her friend's face and sighed. "Look, we're going to ride down the hill and the mud will slow us down. Don't worry."

Wybie tilted his head in that odd angle. "Uh Coraline…I know you like being reckless and all…but…"

"It's not reckless! It's fun and un-boring!" she argued.

"But-"

"Get on the bike, Why-Where-You-Born!" Coraline took her seat in the back.

Wybie sighed and took the front seat. "Trouble maker," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

He gulped as he pushed the pedals on his bike. _Why am I even doing this? I know it's stupid and can only lead to pain, so why am I doing this? _He already knew the answer. _Because Coraline asked you to. And you would do plenty of stupid things for her…_

And the next thing he knew, they were riding down the hill…fast.

They both screamed as they rushed down the hill, feeling the cold wind blasting in their faces. Coraline screamed the loudest, while pumping her fists in the air. "WOOOOOHH!!"

Wybie only screamed out of terror. Although…he would _die _before he admit this to Coraline, but he was actually enjoying himself. He stopped screaming once Coraline wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Everything else seemed to melt away with that simple gesture…

"**WYBIE! LOOK OUT!!" **

Wybie snapped out of his gaze and saw they were heading for a huge rock. "Oh snap!!" He couldn't pull away fast enough and soon they were flying through the air.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

CRASH!!

The bike was sent crashing into a tree, while Coraline rolled the rest of the way down the hill. "Ahh! Ohh! Ow! Ooh that smarts! **Ow!**"

Coraline finally stopped rolling but she didn't get up. She simply rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. "Wooh! What a rush!!" she whispered. It was hard to find things to entertain her after her fight with the Beldam, so she was constantly trying to find crazy things to do…and she often dragged Wybie right behind her.

Wybie.

Oh snap.

She sat up and checked her surroundings. "Wybie?" He was nowhere to be found. "Wybie!" she called. Getting worried, she quickly stood up and walked towards his bike. "Wybourn? If you're trying to play a joke on me, Ill-"

She paused as she saw the bike had fallen quiet near the edge of a cliff. "Hehe, O.K how long was that there?" She would never had done this if she had known there had been a cliff on the other side of the hill….well, she wouldn't have made Wybie come with her at least.

"Wybie!?" she called. _Where is that little mole? _she asked herself. "Wybie! C'mon, this isn't funny-" She gasped as she noticed a fire-fighter coat right by the edge of the cliff. "Wybie!!" She quickly rushed to the cliff and stared over the edge. "Aw no…"

Wybie hadn't….? He couldn't of…..? "Wybie!!!" Her call echoed through the terrain. "Wybie, where are you?!!" Oh no. Had she seriously gotten her friend _killed?_"Wybie!! Aw man, don't be dead and I'll never call you 'Why-Where-You-Born' again!" Nothing.

"Aw Wybie…what did I do?" Coraline whimpered as she clutched the jacket tighter. _He didn't even get a chance to read my totally out of character letter…_

"Coraline?"

Coraline's head snapped up as she looked around. "Wybie?" _Wybie! He's O.K!….unless he's calling me from Heaven, already prepared to seek his unholy revenge on me…._

"Coraline? Could you help me out of this bush?"

Coraline looked around her. "Where _are _you?"

"I'm in a _bush. _How would I know that?"

Coraline stood up and looked around. "Keep talking, I'll find you!"

"O.K, did you know that the final planet in our solar system can't actually be a planet, but that's O.K because _another _planet had been discovered-"

"Shut up, I found you," Coraline groaned as she found her friend's feet sticking out of a bush behind the tree. She grabbed onto his ankles and pulled.

"Ow, ow! Easy!"

"Just stop squirming!"

With a final grunt, Coraline pulled her friend from the bush. However, the strong force knocked her off her feet, causing Wybie to fall on top of her. "Hehe, Hello," Wybie muttered.

Coraline groaned and playfully pushed him off her. "You scared me, you little-"

Wybie raised an eyebrow. "I…_scared _you?"

Coraline frowned and punched him in the shoulder. "You wish!" She then covered his face with his jacket.

"You were worried," his muffled voice said.

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Jerk-wad!"

"Trouble maker!"

"Meow."

Both kids turned their heads to find Cat staring at both of them. "Hey Cat, when'd you get here?" Coraline smiled.

Cat merely winked at her and placed himself in Wybie's lap. "Ha, he likes me better," the boy smirked.

"Nu-uh, he likes _me _better! We've been through a lot! What with the Other World and everything."

An eerie silence feel on them as the Beldam came to mind. She had put through misery, but her wickedness had made Coraline and Wybie friends. That had been the only good outcome.

"Coraline?"

"Mmm?"

"Tell me…what was the Other World like?"

Coraline grinned and gave Cat a stroke on the head. It was nice to know her friend believed her now, so she had someone to talk to about her horrifying adventure. "It was…fantastic. At least at first. Everything was perfect! The food, the games, the neighbors…but it was all a lie. Just a trick to make me fall in her web, and she almost got me too…"

Wybie was quiet. He knew now that Coraline was reckless, stubborn, and sharp-tonged, but definitely _not _a liar. His belief in reality had changed drastically since meeting….wait a sec.

"What do you mean 'perfect neighbors'? I think you've mentioned that before," he wanted to know.

Cat looked uneasily at the girl, who answered, "You know, a better Mr. B, better Miss Spink and better Miss Forcible, better you…" Coraline didn't like the way that came out.

Wybie didn't know how to take that. "What? What do you mean a better me?"

Coraline shrugged. "Y'know, one that doesn't talk."

"…So, you like this other me better than me?" he wanted to know.

Coraline fiddled with her fingers. No point _lying _to the boy. "Well…yeah. But it doesn't even matter, the Beldam killed him for helping me." She sighed sadly and looked up at the sky. "Man, I miss him like crazy.

That's where Coraline made a mistake.

If he could, Cat would've done a classic face-smack.

Wybie frowned at his friend. "So what? The reason you hang out with me is because I remind you of the 'better' version of me?" He might have been paranoid, but ever since Coraline called herself a 'loner', he'd been trying to find out where _he _came in. And it looked like this was it.

"Hmmm? Wha-no! It's not like that!" Coraline tried to explain.

Wybie stood up, angrily. "No wonder you can never say _one _nice word to me! I'm probably a complete loser compared to the other me!" _Is THIS why I can't start a real friendship with her? There's a better me she wants to hang out with?!_

Coraline stood up beside him. "Wybie, you don't understand. He saved my life!"

"So did I!!" Wybie yelled. "Jeez Coraline, you're _never _grateful for the things I do for you!"

Coraline crossed her arms across her chest. "_You _help _me? _Wybourn, you'd be all alone if you didn't have me!"

Cat covered his ears with his paws in a cute way. _Please stop yelling at him, Coraline. Just apologize, _he pleaded to himself.

Wybie's frown turned into a glare. "What makes you think I need you so much? I was doing fine before you came and I can _still _do fine!"

Coraline was deeply hurt by this, but she didn't let him now that. "Oh, I _know _you need me, Why-Where-You-Born!" she said, forgetting her promise from earlier.

Wybie rolled his eyes. "Oh, you _sure _are full of yourself, huh _Caroline?"_

Coraline stomped her foot like an immature brat. "You should be grateful to have me, Wybourn! It's not like you have a family to go whine to!"

That's when she realized she had gone to far. She could tell by the way Cat hissed at her.

Wybie looked like he had been punched in the gut. The _one _person he felt like he could trust with anything had just _purposely _hurt him with a painful problem.

Coraline couldn't bear the look on his face. "Wybie…I-I'm so-"

"Y'know what, Coraline?" Wybie said, as if he was in a daze. "You're…you're not my friend." Coraline gave a little gasp at his words. But the boy wasn't finished. "I've worked my butt of to make friends with you, since the day we met. And when have you ever done or _said _anything nice to me? When have you ever even _thanked _me for being so loyal, even when I'm scared? Never. You-You don't consider me a friend, just a replacement. Well, I'm sick of it."

Coraline scratched her nape. "Wybie-"

"Forget it. I don't want to see you anymore." And with that, the boy hopped on his bike and rode away.

Coraline couldn't believe it. She hadn't meant to her friend like that. "B-But…." However, her feelings of guilt where soon overcome by rage. "FINE! Who needs ya? Enjoy your loneliness dweeb!"

With a huff, she laid back down in the grass._ I don't need him. I was only hanging out to be nice. If he can't be more grateful, then forget him! I'm a loner._

She gave a little gasp as Cat wiped a tear from her eye.

* * *

**So, who do you all personally think was the jerk? Coraline or Wybie? Perhaps Cat? JK!**


	6. Revenge before Pleasure

**Yes, I know Coraline was a major jerk in the last chapter, but some people don'tsee how mean she can be! I'm sick of Wybie looking like the bad guy just because he's a dork!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I've decided to make peace with **_**Wybourn Obsessed **_**and **_**Wybie is My Heart. (**_**Blows out torches)**

_**

* * *

**_

**Cat's POV**

I was fuming as I lied in Coraline's lap. This girl was remarkably brave but her temper always got the best of her. She always had to be the one in control. She always had to be right. Well, I hope it was worth losing Wybie….

I shook my head. How could Coraline say such hurtful words to the boy? What had he ever done wrong? He was odd, that was no crime. What he lacked in social skills, he made up with loyalty. Why couldn't Coraline see that?

Wybie is my boy. The fragile thing I look after. My soul purpose in life is to ensure that boy's happiness. That's why I told him to stalk Coraline, my boy needed a friend. If only I could find a more grateful one…

I shook my head. Despite my earlier intentions, I have grown to really care about Coraline. She is like my daughter….my stubborn, sharp-tonged daughter. But after what she said to my child…..Nope, I still care.

_"It's not like you have a family to go whining to!'"_she had said. I looked down at my paws and sighed. How could she have been so heartless? What happened to Wybie's parents….he doesn't even know the truth. 'Died in a car accident' yeah, right! What lies was his grandmother feeding him?

…Wybie's father had been a fool…..Oh, who am I kidding? _I _was the fool. I made a stupid decision…and it lead to Wybie having to live without parents…that's why I'm so protective of him….to make up for my horrid mistake. I'll _always _care for him! I'll give him the father he never had!

He'll always be loved.

He'll always be watched over.

…

By a cat.

Sigh.

* * *

_Thwok!_

Wybie groaned as he threw his ball against the garage.

_Thwok!_

What Coraline had said too him was unforgivable!

_Thwok!_

"Why does she have to be such a jerk?" he asked himself, as he held his ball. He had been thinking about his remark a lot since he _finally _snapped at Jonesy. He couldn't _believe _she was only hanging out with him, just to be reminded of the fake version of him! _Well….I guess she didn't technically say that that…_the boy thought to himself.

Wybie bounced the ball on his lap as he thought about the comment Coraline had made about his parents. "Maybe…she just said that out of anger?" he whispered.

Wybie knew he was just making excuses to make-up with Coraline. She had been cruel, insensitive, and a jerk….but…the boy just couldn't imagine going back to life without her.

He shuddered at how mushy that sounded, but it was the truth. After everything the two had been through, he didn't want their friendship to end. No matter how many times Coraline hurt him physically and emotionally, it couldn't compare to the pain of never seeing the blue-haired girl again.

He once again shuddered at the mush. _I gotta write a novel or something when I grow up….heh, if Coraline could hear me right now, she'd pound me for being such a wuss. _The thought of his ex-friend brought a smile to his pudgy face.

Oh, who was he kidding? No matter what Coraline did, Wybourn just couldn't stay mad at her. He stood up and wiped the dirt from his pants. "I'll go apologize, maybe she feels bad to…." he said, followed by a dismissive laugh.

* * *

**Beldam's POV**

It really becomes boring after awhile, just staring through Coralin's mirror, waiting for a miracle to happen. If only there was _some _way to crawl through her mirror, but alas, only my arms can make it through…even _my_ magic has limits.

She can't see me unless I step right up close to the mirror, but I can see _her._ I really don't know why I bother with dolls when I can spy more keenly through here…although this _is _the only room I can see.

Wait. I hear the front door opening. Coraline? This is it. Her less-than-better parents are doing their garden…something, I don't pat attention to them. As soon as she walks by this mirror, I'll grab her. She _must _be mine! I love that child! And when you love someone, you never let them go, right? I think it was in a song or something….

"Hello?" came a voice.

Uh, that's not Coraline! That's a boy's voice! What a disappointment…

"Um…I-I need to talk to you, Coraline. A-And I knocked, b-b-ut you didn't hear me, so…I used the key you keep under the mat, O.K?"

Wow, this boy sounded weak.

The boy finally came into view. Oh, it's that Wy-kid. What was _he _doing here? …..Hm, strange, the boy _still _looks familiar to me….

"Look Coraline, I don't want to fight anymore. Maybe I overreacted a little bit…look, can we just forget the whole fight ever happened?"

Hm, apparently the poor boy didn't know the girl wasn't here.

"C'mon Coraline, let's just go get some ice cream or something, please?" he begged. He looked around as if expecting her to appear. "I'll let you tell you friends at school you beat up the Lovatt kid," he said in a sing-song voice.

My heart freezes. _Lovatt? _I finally remember the child's name. Wybie. That must be short for Wybourn! How could I not recognize him? He tilts his head just like his father did.

I feel an evil grin form on my lips. This is the perfect way to get revenge on that vermin cat! I know how much the boy means to him…and this boy ruined my life! He doesn't even know it, but his very exsistence stopped me from having a happy life. Well…I'd say its time to even the odds.

Coraline will have to wait. Revenge before pleasure, after all. I walk over to the mirror, to the point where if the boy turned around, he could see me. "It's payback time, Lovatt."

I saw him tilt his head and turn around to face me. I winced as I saw his mouth drop.

Hm, apparently he can hear me talk too. The little mole began to sputter. "W-Wha-? How-How is-?"

I should have returned to my first form before I did this. Oh well. "It's time to take a little trip, Wybourn." And with that, I grabbed the boy's hair, and yanked him into the mirror, kicking and screaming!

I have the boy now. And will make sure his life becomes a living Hell. In yet, I can't help but flaunt this in my archenemy's face.

* * *

Coraline was still lying in the grass and was stroking Cat's head tenderly. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull herself out of her self-loathing. She _knew _what she said was wrong, and Wybie didn't deserve it. She _wanted _to apologize, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Aw Cat, you don't think I was a jerk to the boy, do you?" She got a bite on her hand as a response. Coraline sighed and looked up at the sky.

Cat sighed and flicked his tail in a lazy fashion. _Do I detect guilt?_

_**Oh sweetie!**_

Cat almost jumped out of Coraline's lap. _B-Beldam? How are you talking to me?_

_**We have that special connection, dearest.**_

Cat growled. _There is NO connection between us!_

_**Oh, Don't say that, dearest. You wouldn't want to make me angry.**_

Cat tilted his head. _Why would I care about that?_

He heard a snicker. _**Because I now hold your life.**_

Cat feared the worst, but he didn't let it on. _What's this about, witch? I thought you wanted Coraline…..not that you're getting her._

_**Well, my daughter is just going to have to wait. After all, I have unfinished business with you and your 'kid.'**_ Cat could hear her sneer at the word 'kid.'

_Beldam, I swear if you've hurt Wybie, I'm going to rip your button eyes off…again. _He enjoyed hearing her growl at that.

_**I **__**just want you to know that I've taken the boy off you paws and you are now free to do whatever it is cat's do."**_

Cat's growl startled Coraline. _You witch! Release him and perhaps I'll spare you!"_

_**What are you going to do? Throw litter at me!? **_He then heard a series of horrible cackles.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Coraline noticed her friend looked frightened.

_How did you even get him? The door is locked! _Cat ignored his friend.

_**Hm, the door is not the only way to get a child, apparently.**_

Cat shook his head. _No…Wybie! _He looked at Coraline and motioned with his head towards the Pink Palace.

"Cat, what's your problem?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she saw Cat tug on her pants leg. "Cat…" He gave a little hiss and motioned towards the apartment, again. "You want to go to my house? All right…" But Coraline knew this wasn't for a friendly visit….she just wished it was.

* * *

"I'm coming Cat! Quit biting me!" Coraline cried, as she was once again nibbled on. "I swear Cat, if you've practically dragged me here just so you can play with my shoe laces again, I'm telling you I'm going to be pretty upset."

Cat rolled his eyes and motioned for her to move faster. _There has to be some way to get back to the Other World….if only- _He stopped his thoughts as he saw a home-made bike leaned against the wall. He began to hiss at it, knowing it was proof that the Beldam's words were true.

"What you got there, boy?" Coraline asked, as if he was a dog. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was hissing at. "Wybie…he can't be here. M-My door's locked!" She didn't know why, but her heart was beginning to pound….it hadn't beat this fast since…Coraline shook her head at the possibility.

Cat motioned towards the tossed aside mat. Coraline groaned, "I told him to stop waltzing in like that! Why did I tell him where we kept the key?"

Cat meowed and walked through the door. "He didn't even shut the door behind him…" Coraline muttered to herself. She walked in and slammed the door behind her. "All right Why-Were-You-Born, you better have a good reason-"

"_Darling, no need to be so rude."_

Coraline's heart froze. Her skin paled and her hands began to sweat. "M-Mom?" she stammered.

"_Of course it's me! I'm just right down the hall…_

Coraline didn't _see _her mother, but she followed the voice anyway.

_That's right, dear. Come to your mother…_

_This isn't my mother, _Coraline thought to herself. _My mom's voice isn't nearly this sweet. Which means…_

Despite her better judgements, she continued down the hallway, but she grabbed a broom from the closet first. "All right, I'm not stupid. Where are you witch, and how are you talking to me?"

She only got silence. She had reached the end of the hall, but didn't see anybody. "Witch? Beldam? Other Mother?" she got no response. "O.K…I'm so not scared! You're out of your mind if you think I'm scared, because…y'know…can't touch this!" Her voice broke a little at the end.

She nearly jumped when Cat began to hiss at something behind her. "What's the matter-" She screamed as she saw her reflection in the mirror replaced with the Beldam in her second form. "Holy hot smackers!" she jumped away from the mirror, out of the Other Mother's reach.

The Beldam frowned at the girl. "No need to be so jumpy, Coraline."

Coraline pointed the broom at her. "Don't you tell me not be jumpy! I have every right to be jumpy!"

The Beldam pointed at her. "Don't you point that broom at me, young lady!"

Coraline put the broom down. "Will you drop the whole 'mother' act? You and I both know you're not my mother! How did you even get access to the mirror?"

The Beldam rubbed her hands together. "This is my personal window to your world, however the magic is limited. I can only see this room, and only my arms can reach through it. That's why I stick with dolls, they're more subtle and more portable…although I've made an amazing capture recently."

Coraline raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What are you talking-" She paused as she remembered the bike outside. Her blood ran ice cold. "No.."

"Yes!" The Beldam taunted. "Your little Wybie friend will have the time of his life…and _afterlife, _for that matter,…with me."

"NO!" Coraline yelled, as Cat began to hiss. "Let him go! He has no part in this!! This is between you and me!!"

"Oh!" The Other Mother raised a hand. "But he has an even bigger part in this than you know! Then you'll ever know!" Coraline noticed she was looking at Cat when she said that. "I love you Coraline, and when you love someone, you keep them forever….but right now, I have a hunch back to rip apart." And with that, she disappeared.

"No!" Coraline cried. But the Other Mother was gone. "No, no, no, no, NO! Don't take him, please!" She held her head and began to sob. "Please don't take him from me…." she whimpered as she collapsed on her knees. The Cat meowed softly and licked one of her tears.

_FINE! Who needs ya? Enjoy your loneliness Dweeb!_

_That _had been the last thing she said to her annoying, dorky, talkative, timid, shy, and incredibly loyal best friend. "Wybie…I'm sorry. For everything…don't leave me…" she whispered softly.

But he didn't here. How could he? He was the Beldam's prisoner now.

* * *

**I left you with a lot of questions in this chapter, didn't I? That my dear readers, is called, 'forshadowing'. Ooooh! Anyway, All will become clear soon!**


	7. Wishes Granted

**Updates will be a little harder from here on out, due to my EOCs and Semester Exams coming up. I'll still continue the story of course, but updates won't be as quick.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or hurt anybody!**

**

* * *

**

_Mr. Lovat scratched his black hair, wondering what to make of everything he just saw today. Should he tell his wife? No…she would never believe him. He wouldn't believe it himself if he hadn't just lived it. He paused his thinking as a baby's wails howled from upstairs._

"_Honey, could you check on Wybourn? I've got dinner on the stove!" Rosie called from the kitchen._

_He smiled a tired smile. "Of course dear!" He quickly ran up the stairs and down the hall to his new-born son. "What's the matter, son? Did someone fall out of his crib again?"_

_Small, young Wybourn looked up at his father with earnest eyes. He clutched his stuffed slug close to his little body as he began to moan. Wybourn had proven to be a strange infant; while normal children craved teddy bears and rattles, little Wybourn only wanted a stuffed slug, the stuffed kitty his dad gave him, and a wrench._

_Richard picked up his son and stared at him with his icy blue eyes. His son's skin seemed to be a mix of his pale skin and his wife's dark skin. It seemed he would have curly hair like him, but it would be brown like Rose's. He sighed as he felt the curve in his son's back. It was a genetic trait from Rose's mother and Mr. Lovat felt terrible knowing that his son was going to have to endure it._

"_Son, you would not believe what happened to your father today." He sat in the rocking chair and placed his son on his knee. "I discovered a new world today!"_

_Wybourn simply placed his wrench in his mouth. Mr. Lovatt smiled and continued, "Not just any world, my boy. A world behind a door! Right in this apartment! At first I thought I was dreaming, but I met someone. A witch."_

_Wybourn popped the wrench out of his mouth and began to whimper. "Don't worry son, she's nice. As nice as can be. She's not the prettiest thing; she's tall, bony, and pale! But we must never judge a book by its cover! She does appear to be a witch, but she is really nothing more than a lonely hag. I think I'm her first friend in years!" He gave his son a pat on the head. "Don't ask me how I fit through that door, for it was difficult, and you know? I just might take you to visit her next time…."_

_

* * *

_

Wybie felt a cool hand on his face as he whispered in his sleep. He was having a peaceful dream about his father, one he hadn't had in so long…

"Wybie? Wybie dear, it's time to get up, you little munchkin!"

Wybie turned over in his sleep. "Gramma! Five more days…" He yelped as he felt claws pierce his arm. "Ow! Coraline, what are you doing in my-" He paused as he saw where he was. It would appear he was in Coraline's living room, but the tall, pale woman in front of him would say otherwise!

"Yaaaah!!!" he shouted as he hopped off the couch. He reached into his right pocket and pulled a water gun Coraline had forced upon him. "Back off, witch! I have a water gun and… I'm afraid to use it!"

Other Mother smiled her creepy smile. "Darling, no need to be so scared-"

Wybie finally found the red button and began squirting the Beldam's dress. "Melt! Melt witch! Melt!"

By now, the Beldam was losing patience. She calmly took the gun away from the boy. "_Wybourn, _this is no time for games! We have many things to discuss!"

Wybie covered his ears. "Lalalalala! I'm not listening! Coraline warned me about you!"

Other Mother groaned. "My poor boy, you must be starving! You've been out for a couple of hours. Let me make you some breakfast and-"

"Breakfast at night?" Wybie questioned.

The Other Mother placed a blood red fingernail on his lips. "Now, now dear, no interrupting!" It was at that moment the boy realized the Beldam only had one hand. He recalled how he smashed the other one.

"How could Coraline have thought _you _looked like her mother? You look like a scarecrow's mother!"

The Beldam held her temper. She couldn't change back to her first form due to her lack of magic. "About breakfast-"

Wybie shook his head. "Oh no! I know how you work! You give me food, shelter, and you promise to love me. Then you make me sew buttons in my eyes which turns me into a mindless zombie, where I'll be forced to capture new victims for you for you to sew new buttons in ect, ect. And then when we get old, you take our eyes balls and force us to eat them so when we die, our souls will stay with you!" Wybie paused and scratched his head. "I _think _that's what Coraline said…"

The Beldam actually looked a little repulsed. "Um…how could you eating your own eyes make me trap you soul?"

Wybie shrugged. "How can you see me if you eyes are buttons?! Nothing makes sense anymore!"

Other Mother gave a fake smile. "I'll have you know I never did _half _the things you just mentioned. Now, let's get you something to-"

Wybie quickly ran to the little door and began tugging frantically. "Let me out! Get me out of here! Open! Open! _Open Sesame! _C'mon open!

The Beldam growled. "Wybie! Just stay here! A family, a home, isn't that what you always wanted!? I can give you that!"

Wybie kept tugging. "Let me out! I'm too short to die!!" he wailed. He noticed the Beldam was staring at him. "It's important…"

Other Mother reached for him. "Wybie…everything you want is here…"

Wybie pounded on the door. "Let me go! I have so much to almost live for!" He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Nahh! Let me go! Don't make me use curse words-" He paused as he turned his head. This was not the Beldam. It was a man with pale skin and black hair.

"Hey son, where are you off to in such a hurry?" he smiled.

Wybie stared into the man's button eyes. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Wybourn, it's me! I'm your dad."

Wybie's heart froze. His breath came in little gasps as he gave the Other Mother a questioning look. The hag just smiled and gave a little shrug. "Everything you want is _here…" _she repeated.

Wybie pulled his gaze away from the witch and looked at his 'father.' "But…your dead.." he whispered.

Mr. Lovat ruffled his son's hair. "Yes…the day of the car accident,,.. You know what a terrible driver your mother is. But that's the thing about this world: everything is the way it should be." He patted his son's back. "You never have to be lonely again."

Wybie could feel tears forming in his olive-colored eyes. "B-But you eyes…"

"Buttons?" his father laughed. "I know, it's strange, but that kind woman allowed us to return to you….yes, we're button-eyed weirdoes, but isn't it worth it?"

Wybie wrung his hands together. "I-"

"I only want to make you happy," The Beldam cooed.

"B-But Coraline said…"

"Rosie! Our boy is here!" Mr. Lovat called.

Wybie's gave a little gasp as a dark-skinned woman entered the living room with a hot piece of pizza. "Oh my stars! My baby!" She set the food down and scooped Wybie in her arms. "Oh you're so big! I've missed you like crazy!"

Wybie could feel his bottom lip shake. "M…Mommy?" He felt like a four-year-old rather than an eleven-year-old.

"Aw son, I'm so glad we're back together. We'll be a family from now on, Wybourn." Mr. Lovat smiled.

Wybie _tried _to protest, remembering Coraline's warning, but how could he? These were his parents. His _parents… _"But…wait…I-I don't think-"

"Oh, we owe this Beldam our lives! We love you so much…." His mother sighed.

Wybie finally let his tears fall. _We love you so much., _she had said No one had ever said that to him before. Not even his grandmother….she wasn't a very affectionate woman. "I…I…"

"Won't you stay for dinner, son? We're having your favorite! Pizza and Mac & Cheese!" Mr. Lovat pleaded.

Wybie looked back and forth between them and then nodded. "Yeah…" he said, almost in a daze. His parents gave an affectionate smile as they lead their son into the kitchen.

The Beldam smiled a cruel smile. "This is going to be easy…"

* * *

Night had fallen back in the real world and Cat had snuck into Coraline's apartment. He had stopped by her room and comforted her, for she was still upset about Wybie….. Cat didn't even have the heart to check on Gramma Lovat.

Now, he stared at the mirror Wybie had been snatched through and sighed. How could he have let the boy out his grasp? How could he have let that _witch _grab him? _I swore I'd look after him…._ Cat mused.

What was the hag doing right now? Forcing buttons into the poor boys eyes? Or simply ripping him to shreds? _Wybie…aw Wybie…._Cat couldn't even finish his thoughts.

He looked at the mirror and stared at himself in self-loathing. _I'm pathetic…I tried to give Wybie a good father but….he deserves much better than me….I ruined his life…._

He steeped closer to the glass, staring at his own icy, blue eyes. Full of rage, he struck the mirror with his paw….only to have it go through the glass! Cat quickly pulled back and took a few steps back. The mirror….he could go through it!

Without even thinking about getting Coraline, he jumped through the mirror with a little yelp. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in a place that looked just like Coraline's living room.

"I'm here!" Cat whispered, testing out his voice after not using it for two months. "Wybie? Wybourn? Where are you? It's me! R-"

"Well, well, look who's here?"

Cat hissed as a tall, pale woman appeared in front of him. "Witch!"

"Vermin."

Cat bared his teeth. "Where's the boy, hag!?"

Other Mother tapped her button eyes. "Oh, he's with his mother and his _father…"_ She enjoyed the look of horror on his face.

Cat began to breath heavily. "F-Father!? What do you mean _father?!"_

The Beldam licked her teeth. "A _better _version of his father, I should say. Much better than you w-"

"ENOUGH!!" Cat shouted. "Let him go! This war is between you and me! Not him! Release him, now!"

The Beldam inspected her stump of a hand. "I'll release him once there is blood squirting from his eyes and only buttons are there to restrain it."

That was the final straw. Cat let out a sharp hiss as he jumped on the witch and began to tear at her face. "You no good piece of-" But before he could finish, the hag grabbed him by his throat.

She looked at him sternly. "He's no longer yours," she whispered and threw him into the mirror, causing him to return to the real world.

Cat breathed heavily. Wybie was in grave danger….he was falling into the spider's web. Not that Cat could blame him…the Beldam gave him what he always wanted: a family. He _had _to save him!

_Coraline…I'll need her help!_ Heart throbbing, he ran to the girl's bedroom.

* * *

**I thank you all for your patience. The next update will take awhile, but I shall return!**


	8. Coraline arrives

**I'm so sorry I took so long! I'm working four stories at once and I've been so busy! I ask forgiveness! Especially to **_**Wybie is my Heart **_**and **_**Wybourn Obsessed, **_**since I'm trying to start a friendship with you guys.**

**P.S- I raised the rating to T. You'll find out why.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this late story.**

**

* * *

**

_Coraline took a deep breath and listened to her heart pound in her chest as she examined her surroundings. How could she be back in the ONE place she swore she would never return? The Other World._

"_Hello?" she called. She was only met with silence. She couldn't even remember how she came to be here. She couldn't remember waking up or even crawling through the mystifying tunnel._

"_Hello? Hello, Hello?" Coraline shouted. "Cat? Wybie? Beldam?" She shuddered. She was so eager for someone's prescence, she had called for her Other Mother._

_She took a few steps towards the center of the room, until a green glow lit up her path. "Oh jeez, I'm in that creepy living room!" Gathering up her courage, she called out, "Witch! Where are you!"_

_A moan was her answer. Her ears practically perked up at the sound. She turned her head to find none other then Wybie sitting down on the floor, tucked in a corner._

"_Wybie!" Coraline cried, delighted to see her friend all right. "Dude, I was worried sick!" she cried as she ran towards him, the light following her. "Man, I'm so sorry about what I said! How 'bout I do your homework for a week to make up for it?"_

_Wybie just sat there with his head slumped. Coraline frowned. "C'mon Wybourn! I said I was sorry! I like….miss you…and stuff…" Still no answer. Getting frustrated, Coraline lifted the boy's head up-and gasped._

_Buttons covered her friend's eyes and crimson blood was spilling from his sockets. He made no acknowledgement of this,, nor of Coraline. Why, with his button eyes he looked just like the Other Wybie!_

_Coraline felt her head become heavy as she saw the horror before her. "Wybie….no." Tears burned her eyes. "Wybie…Wybie, speak to me!" She placed two fingers to his throat. Nothing. For Wybie was dead._

_Coraline felt the living room spin around her. "Wybie….no…I'm sorry!"_

"_**Apologies won't bring him back," **__came a disgustingly sweet voice._

_Coraline clutched Wybie close to her. "Other Mother….__you__ did this to him!"_

_She heard a chuckle come from the dark side of the room. __**"Oh darling, I gave him the true path to happiness."**_

"_By KILLING him?" Coraline screeched._

_If the girl looked closely, she could've swore she saw two glowing red eyes. __**"What was there to live for? He had no parents, all he had was an over-driven grandmother. Did the boy have a friend in the world? No."**_

_Coraline gulped. "I was his friend!"_

"_**You were no friend to him!" **__Coraline could hear her sneer.__** "Never saying one kind word to him, only acknowledging him when he's useful to you. IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"**_

_Coraline clutched onto the boy tighter. "No…I never wanted this to happen to him!" Coraline let out a strangled gasp as the witch's words echoed through her head._

"_**You fault…he's dead…..no one to care for him….all alone….he's DEAD!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"No!"

Coraline sat in her bed, panting. She looked around to find her normal, boring, wonderful room. _It was just a dream…_Coraline thought to herself. _But which parts were a dream….?_

She quickly pulled on a cover and ran down the stairs to the living room, hopeful beyond description. Panting, she grabbed the telephone off the wall and dialed the Lovatnumber.

She only had to wait a few minutes for Gramma Lovat to answer her call. "Yes….who is this?"

Coraline bit her lip. "It's me."

"Me who?"

Coraline raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have collar ID?"

"Who _is _this?"

Coraline shrugged. Who didn't have collar ID? "It's me, Coraline."

"Oh…it's you. Whatchoo want?"

Coraline chewed on a piece of her hair. "Is….um…can I speak to Wybie?"

She heard a shuffling noise, and then, "I'm afraid he's not here _dear, _he didn't come home tonight."

Coraline gave a hopeless sigh. Wybie really _was _gone… "I'm sorry Gramma Lovat, I hope-"

"Didn't choo see 'em last?" she said in an accusing tone.

Coraline groaned. "Well…yeah…but uh….we kinda got in a fight."

"Oh…is that so?"

Coraline examined the buttons on her pajamas. "But…I-I'll find him soon ma'am! I promise!" With that, she quickly hung up the phone without waiting for the woman to respond. Giving a depressed sigh, she sat down at the kitchen table, resting her head in her hands.

"_Wybie I'm a little….scared, I guess. What if the Other Mother comes back for me?"_

"_Coraline, how can she? The key is in the well!"_

"_Yeah…I guess so…"_

"_C'mon Jonesy, the amazing blue-haired explorer is scared?"_

"…_."_

"…_.Hey Coraline….even if she did come back….well, I always got your back. You'll never have to deal with this alone."_

"_Really? You're not scared?"_

"_Well of course I'm scared! But…y'know…. Not as scared as I'd be…if something happened to you…"_

Coraline slammed her head on the table as the flashback burned in her memories. She couldn't even remember _thanking _her friend for his kind words. "Wybie….how did you put up with me for so long?"

"Meow"

Coraline gasped and looked down at her feet to find Cat gazing up at her. She smiled softly and picked him up. "Now how did you get in here, you rascal?"

Cat bit her sleeve and looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"What?" Coraline raised an eyebrow.

Cat tipped his head to the side and then pointed with his tail down the hallway.

Coraline's breath caught in her throat. "Do you know how to get to him?"

Cat nodded and leaped out of the girl's arms, running down the hallway. Coraline bit her lip and followed her friend towards the mirror. She exchanged a look with the feline. "Yeah, I know. The Beldam dragged Wybie through my mirror. What I want to know is how do I get him _out?"_

Cat gave a little nod and jumped right through the mirror. Coraline gasped and shot back. Had Cat just….? "Cat?" she whispered. "Cat!" Looking around to make sure her parent's weren't watching, Coraline took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and jumped through.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she sharply took in the sight of her living room. Not the shredded glowing green version, but the sweet, fake version of it. Coraline could tell she was in the Other World, she could feel it.

"Aw man, I could have gone through the mirror the whole time?" Coraline wailed. "Talk about a waste of valuable time!" Groaning, she began to whisper for her cat. "Cat? Cat, where are you?" She searched around the living room, hoping to find her friends while avoiding the Other Mother. She shivered as she felt an ominous chill run down her back.

"Cat? Come on, I don't have time for your hocus pocus Cheshire Cat act!" She searched around the couch for her feline friend. "Look, if you want to find Wybie, you're gonna have to- gah!" she squealed as sharp daggers dug into her back.

"Dah! Let go!" She thrashed wildly as she was lifted off her feet. She turned her head around to see her captor.

"Aw Coraline," cooed the Other Mother. "This wasn't at all how I planned for us to reunite."

Coraline was terrified in seeing the woman she worked so hard to defeat again, but she had a friend to find. " You! You kidnapped my friend!"

The Beldam smirked. "I actually had a feeling you would come for him, I made sure to make you some lunch…."

"Not interested!" Coraline sneered. 'Where's Wybie?"

Other Mother smiled. "He's with his parents," she said simply.

Coraline's heart stopped. _Wybie's with his parents? __But they're dead… _"No," Coraline whispered, her eyes bulging.

The Beldam smiled and slowly lowered the girl to the floor. "Oh, I know this hard for you to absorb, darling."

Coraline looked up at her with wet eyes. "How could you?" she whispered. "He…he never did anything to you!"

The Other Mother enjoyed making Coraline believe her friend was dead, so she said, "Never did anything to me? He ruined my life!"

Coraline frowned. "How? By smashing your hand!"

The Beldam crossed her arms. "That was _him?"_

Coraline shook her head, furiously. "No! He-He can't be gone! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She winced as the Beldam struck her across the face.

"Don't you dare to speak to me in such a manner!" The Other Mother leaned in close to the girl. "I think it's high time you learned to act like a little lady!"

Holding her red cheek, Coraline said, "I'll talk to you any way I want! Now where is Wybie for real?"

The Beldam smirked. "It doesn't matter, you won't be seeing him again. I forbid it!"

"Will you seriously cut it out with the whole mother act! You're NOT. MY. MOTHER! Now where's-" She was interrupted as the evil hag grabbed her by her hair.

"Listen here you! I swear your time will come, but not before I have your friend's ghost! And I won't let you get in the way of it, and I certainly won't take that tone of voice!" The Beldam screeched, dropping the whole 'he's dead' act.

Coraline tried to yank her hair free, to no avail. "You have me here! Wybie's no use to you anymore!"

If the witch had eyes, she would have rolled them. "You think I took him for _bait? _Foolish girl, his capture had nothing to do with you!"

"Then why _do_ you want him?"

Before the Beldam could answer, a hissing sound was heard above them. The Beldam sharply turned her head to see the Cat on her shelf. Giving a little yowl, he hunched his back over, jumped, and landed in the witches' hair.

"AHHHHHHH! YOU BEAST! GET OFF ME!" she screamed as she tried to remove the feline.

"Coraline, run!" Cat cried out to her.

Coraline was hesitant, but she soon ran out the front door, running as fast as she could away from her 'Other Home'. She ran until she reached the Other Garden, where she stopped to take a breather. Once she had caught her breath, she looked around at the place she had once admired so much. It was nothing but weeds and grey flowers now. But only one thing would stick to her mind.

"Wybie….where are you?" she whispered.

"Probably with his _other _parents."

Coraline gave a little gasp as Cat strode over to her, walking on the gate's points. "His other parents. You mean his Other Mother and Other Father?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, the boy finally has the family he always wanted." Coraline noticed their was a little sneer to his voice.

Coraline tapped her head. "She's going to try to get Wybie to stay here…but how does the Beldam even know what Wybie's parents look like? Hm…well Wybie doesn't know, so I guess she just made them up." Cat was silent through her rant. "But here's what I don't understand….why does the world still look like _my _Other World? Why hasn't she changed anything?"

"Because her magic is limited. Because she didn't eat you," Cat said simply. "And there is no need. Parents. That is all Wybourn's ever wanted." He jumped off the gate and landed by the girl's feet.

Coraline sighed. At that moment, she liked Wybie a lot more than she liked herself. When she had come to the Other World, she wanted new toys, attention, sane neighbors, and her dream room. And what did Why-Were-You-Born want? A family. She had never felt so greedy in her life….and to think she _taunted _his lack of family…

"This is sick!" Coraline shouted. "The Beldam's flaunting this in Wybie's face and she's going to snatch it away the first chance she gets! She's going to trick Wybie so she can eat him!"

Cat was quiet for a few minutes. "Coraline…."

"I mean, why does she even want him? Why did she lose interest in me the minute she saw Wybie?" Coraline didn't seem to notice her friend calling her name.

"Coraline!" Cat said a little more firmly.

Coraline continued her rant. "Well, if she thinks she's going to make a ghost out of my best friend, she's got another thing comin'-"

"I'll take you to see his mother," Cat said.

Coraline waved her hand. "I don't want to see his fake-"

"No, not his fake Other Mother. His real mother," Cat whispered.

Coraline was quiet as Cat's words sunk in. "B-But…I thought she-"

"-died in a car crash? No, she didn't. Neither of his parents did."

Coraline couldn't believe what she hearing. If Wybie's parents were _alive…._"Where are they? Where is Wybie's mom?" she asked.

Cat sighed. "Here Coraline. She's always been here."

* * *

**WOOH! Cliffhanger much? Don't lose faith in me my fellow readers! I never quit on a story I start!**


	9. The past revealed

**Warning: Loooooong chapter ahead! Please enjoy it! Enjoy it with ever fiber of your being! I spent a very long time writing it! And even longer to plan it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but neither do you!**

**

* * *

**

Coraline held her breath in her throat as Cat lead her deeper through the garden. She was surprised when Cat lead her away from the grey face that was once _her _garden, to a more beautiful realistic flower garden.

She couldn't believe it. Wybie's mom was _alive. _And here in the Other World! Coraline had so many questions. What was she doing in the Other World? What happened to Wybie's dad? Why did Gramma Lovat lie to Wybie for so long? And how did Cat fit in the picture?

"Wait Cat," Coraline said after a long pause. "I thought the Other World was just made from things the Other Mother thought would impress me? How can there be _more _to this garden, and just flowers at that?"

"The Other Garden," Cat said, keeping his eyes on the trail, "is the only thing the Other Mother _truly _owns. When she must wait years for another child to pull into her web, she likes to pass the time by gardening."

"Really?" Coraline asked. She couldn't imagine the Beldam having any hobby that was….._human._"Well…What's Wybie's mom doing in the garden?"

"You know what? I really don't know," Cat said in a monotone voice. His eyes never left the trail.

Coraline bit her lip as they ventured on. "There's so many things I don't understand-"

"I'll explain everything once we find her," Cat whispered.

"Why not tell me now?" the blue-haired girl wanted to know.

"Because it will make more sense once you see her in person," Cat said, sternly.

Coraline winced at her friend's tone. _What's_ _eating him? Well, obviously he's worried about Wybie, but he doesn't have to get angry at me! It's not my fault Wybie's in trouble….right?_

"We're here, Coraline," Cat stated.

Coraline paused as Cat went on ahead. She found herself fixing her hair and straightening her pajama shirt. She scowled at herself. _Why do I care about what Why-were-you-Born's mother thinks of me? It's really not my fault he was kidnapped….I mean, sure I was mean to him and all…_

"Coraline!" Cat snapped the girl out of her thoughts.

"Cat! What if she doesn't like me?" she blurted out.

Cat gave a little chuckle. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, my dear." With a little cough, he made his way towards a tree, where he disappeared into the shade. "Rosie? It's me."

Coraline slowly walked closer as she felt the wind pick up and blow her hair around. _Please let her like me….I can't explain why I want her to, I mean I've never cared about what adults think of me, but….please, please…let Mrs. Lovat think I'm worthy enough to be friends with Wybie, because I certainly don't at the moment…_

She gave a little gasp as she saw a small figure by the bark of the tree. She couldn't see her face, or body for that matter, but she could barely see the outline. Coraline gulped and cleared her throat. "Um…" was all she could muster out. She didn't even notice Cat was nowhere to be seen.

"Um….hi," Coraline said at last. She felt the wind become stronger and seem to pull on her pajamas, forcing her, pulling her towards the woman. Coraline took a few breaths. "M-My name is Coraline. I'm…I'm a friend of you son, Wybourn. He's um….He misses you a lot….and I'm afraid I haven't been much help." She took a step closer to the woman. "I care about your son a real, real lot. I just wish I knew him earlier. He's sweet, smart, brave, and unbelievably loyal. A-And if we were older, who knows?"

She blushed, realizing what she just said. She sighed. "However….I'm afraid I don't…treat him with the respect he deserves. I'm not going to lie, I'm cruel to your son. And I hate myself for it. Once I find him, I plan to beg- yes, _beg_**- **for his forgiveness, but first I'll start with you." She looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry I treat your son like crap. I don't know why I'm so sharp-tongued with the people I care about the most, whether it be your son or my own parents, so….I'm like, really really sorry!"

Rosie didn't say a word. In fact, she hadn't said anything since Coraline appeared The blue-haired girl gave a little frown. "Uh….Mrs. Lovat? I'm over here pouring my heart out!" She closed her eyes as she felt the wind pick up until it nearly blew her off her feet. She felt the shade leave her as the moon began to shift. She opened her eyes to see the shade leave Rosie's form. Coraline gave a strangled gasp as she noticed that she hadn't been speaking to a woman.

She had been speaking to a gravestone.

Breathing heavily, she walked towards the stone until she saw what was written on it.

**Rosie Lovat**

It was so simple, but there it was. _So….Wybie's mom really IS dead?_ Coraline thought to herself. _But….why is she buried HERE?_ Coraline gently felt the deep carve in the stone. "There's so much I don't understand…."

"I know."

Coraline looked up to see Cat jump down off the tree. "What happened to Rosie was a tragedy."

The blue-haired girl looked deeply concerned. "How? D-Did Mr. Lovat kill her?"

Cat walked over to the girl. "Yes. In a way, he did." He trotted over to Rosie's grave. Coraline heard him sigh a strangled sigh.

She gave a forlorn sigh. "What was his name?"

Cat looked back at her. "Richard."

* * *

_Richard Lovat sighed as he pulled the car up to The Pink Palace with his family. "Well, we're here."_

_His wife Rosie looked out his window. "And there's my mom," she sighed. And indeed Anna Lovat was waiting by the apartment, sternly._

"_She….looks delighted to see us," Richard said with false enthusiasm._

_Rosie frowned at her husband. "Are you kidding? She probably hates us."_

_Richard rubbed his forehead. "Look, we hit a hole. I don't understand why your mother has a problem with us living in her apartment for awhile."_

"_You know how my mom feels about children living here."_

_Richard sighed and looked at his son in the back seat. "Well, it's ridiculous! No wonder she never has any business!"_

_Rosie gave him a punch in the arm. "Watch it. You know what happened to my aunt."_

"_No I don't. Nobody does," Richard muttered. Not saying a word, they climbed out of the car and grabbed their son. "Hey my boy, what do you think of you new home?"_

_Little Wybourn opened his tiny olive eyes and gazed upon his new home. Frowning, he stuck his tongue out the sight and began to squirm in his father's grip._

"_Our son knows bad real estate when he sees it!" Richard joked with his wife. Rosie didn't laugh. Clearing his throat, Richard walked with his family towards the cursed building. The building that would twist their fates._

"_Mamma! It's good to see you," Rosie grabbed her mother in a bear hug._

_Anna gave a small smile and patted her daughter on the back. "Nice to see you, baby. So ya'll broke?"_

_Richard sighed at his disapproving mother-in-law. "My um…..five-year-therapist idea didn't work."_

_Anna raised an eyebrow. "I figured as much."_

_Wybourn looked up at his grandmother and gave a cute smile, reaching out for her. Rosie tickled her son under the chin. "Aw, he's so precious when he begs! Would you like to hold him, mother?"_

"_No," Anna said, flatly. She exchanged a look with both of the parents. "I really don't want ya'll livin' in this apartment. You know it's got a witch livin' in it!"_

"_Here we go," Richard whispered. Rosie jutted him with her elbow._

"_Don't you sass me boy! A witch captured my sister! Do you want the same thing to happen to your son?" Anna accused._

"_Mama, no evil witch is gonna steal our baby," Rosie said sternly. "And what choice do we have? We lost the house! We're broke!"_

_Anna gave a little cough and looked at Richard. "You got fired hard, didn't' ya?"_

"_Mother!" Rosie frowned._

_Anna threw her hands in the air. "Fine! You willin' to put your son's life in danger, far be it from me to stop you!"_

_Richard rolled his eyes and followed his mother-in-law inside The Pink Palace. His first mistake._

_

* * *

_

"_Woah…."_

"_Nice…"_

_The couple examined the freshly painted walls with interest. "You've done wonders with the place, ma," Rosie smiled._

"_Well, I had to find some way to put this dump to good use, and since I couldn't think of anything, I decided to turn it into an apartment.," Anna muttered._

"_It's a nice little place," Richard smiled._

"_Goo ma gee," Wybourn cooed._

_Anna gave a little smile and pointed upstairs. "Your rooms are up there sweetie, enjoy your stay here…or at least try to."_

_The couple nodded and headed upstairs._

_One they had picked a room, Rosie sat her son on the bed to change his diaper. "It was real nice of my mama to let us stay in her apartment."_

_Richard scratched his black curly hair. "I don't understand why she is always so negative though…"_

"_Her sister disappeared when she was just a child! Can you blame her?" Rosie argued as she took out a fresh diaper._

_Richard faced his wife. "But she acts like the whole house is haunted! Accidents happen. Look at my parents, both of them died in an airplane crash. Now, do I think that airplanes have evil hags haunting them? No, I don't!"_

"_Come off it, Richard. You didn't even like your parents. That's why you decided to change your last name into mine when we got married. And stop bagging on my mom. She's helping us."_

"_Why, I'll never imagine," Richard muttered. He winced at Rosie's glare. "Come now darling, you know your mother hates me. And not just me, Wybourn to!"_

_Rosie stood up, angrily. "That's not true!"_

"_Then why does she refuse to even touch him?" Richard demanded._

"_My mother isn't a very affectionate woman, what with her sister disappearing, my father leaving her…"_

"_Yes! Enough with the sister already! I seriously think your mother needs to get over it, already!" Richard growled._

_Rosie glared a hard glare at her husband. "You've never been through that pain, Richard Lovat. She'd be 'over it' by now if she knew her sister was murdered or drowned, but the fact she never discovered her sister's fate makes her distant!"_

_Richard threw his hands up in the air. "It happened decades ago! She's bringing her family down."_

"_What family! We're all she has left!" Rosie snarled. Wybourn tilted his head at an odd angle while his parents bickered._

"_I know that! I just want to know why she hates the only family she has except you!" Richard shouted._

"_She DOESN'T!" Rosie screamed. The finally got little Wybourn waling his head off. With one more stern look at Richard, Rosie lifted her son in her arms and patted his back. "How could I expect you to understand Richard? You've never lost anything important to you."_

"_Well I'm sorry I'm not emotionally depressed like your mother!" Richard snapped._

"_I'm not asking you to be depressed, I just-uh, look Richard. Obviously we both have two different views about my mother, but I don't want to hear you talk about her that way when she's giving us a place to stay." She handed her son to Richard. "I'm taking a walk. I need some fresh air." With that, she left the boys in the room alone._

_Wybourn's bottom lip began to quiver and Richard lovingly pat his son on the back.. "It's all right Wybourn, that was my fault, not yours." He sat down on the bed with a sigh._

_For some reason, he and his wife got into not-stop fights lately. It was probably due to the stress of a new born baby and Richard's career falling down the toilet. He wished it would all stop so he could stop acting like such a jerk to his family. He really was ashamed by most of the things he said and did. The thing was, he was born in a bad neighbor which lead to people judging him which wound up affecting his therapy career._

"_Don't worry, my boy," Richard patted his son on his curly head. "Soon, things are going to change. I can feel it."__1_

* * *

_Soon, night had fallen and everything was still in the house. Well…almost everything. For some reason, Richard couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't bring himself to rest. He looked over at his sleeping wife and his small son in his portable-crib._

_He tried to rest his head on his pillow, but everytime he shut his eyes, he could've swore he heard a soft moaning coming from the bottom of the stairs. He tried to block out the noise, but it just seemed to intensify. Finally unable to take anymore, he made his way downstairs._

_Sighing alone with the creaky floorboards, Richard went into the kitchen and pulled out a carton of milk. Drinking it from the carton, he was about to walk back to the bedroom….and stopped._

_Backpedaling, Richard stared into the living room and froze. Far, right into a little corner, a part of the wall was cracked open. Richard shuddered. "I certainly hope no rats crawl in here," he muttered. He knelt down to the crack and gave a sharp gasp, for it was indeed not a crack in the wall…..but a door._

_Without even thinking about it, Richard opened the door and peeked inside. His eyes crossed as he saw a long blue tunnel illuminate into the beyond. Richard rubbed his eyes, both in disbelief and shock. "What was the expiration date on that milk?"_

_He got up and got ready to leave, but was instantly drawn back down. Curiosity burning within him, he stuck his head through the door. "I think I'm thin enough to squeeze through here…" Finally, with a grunt, he pushed himself through the glowing tunnel. _

_As he continued squirming through the tunnel, his mind was flashing with possibilities. Did this tunnel lead to a cave? A new world? Perhaps to a general fort? Maybe he was letting his imagination get the best of him, but he had never seen such a mysterious trail before._

_He stopped as his hand felt another door right in front of him. Grunting, he swung the door open, and squeezed out._

_Gasping from the tight experience, Richard gazed at the world before him. It was dark, a little shredded, and the only light was from a green fire resting in the fireplace. "What IS this place?"_

_Hr cringed as he heard scuffling come from another room. "Hello?" he whispered. His common sense was telling him to head back, but his curiosity and wonder over powered it. He slowly made his way to the hallway. "Hello? Who resides here?"_

_He heard more scuffling sounds come from…the mirror? "Hell-" He gave a sharp gasp as a pale hand with sharp, red fingernails reached out from the glass. "Daaaah!" Richard shouted and shot back, falling to the floor._

_His eyes widened as a tall, pale, unbelievably thin woman with button eyes sleeked through the mirror. Richard winced at her scowl. "Who are you! How did you enter my domain?"_

_Richard's pale skin became even paler as he gazed at the repulsive creature in front of him. "Wha- uh-ho-"_

"_What are you LOOKING AT!" she screamed, sending him back even farther._

"_I-I d-didn't-" Richard stuttered._

_The monstrous creature reached her hand out. "NO ADULTS ALOUD!"_

_Shouting, Richard quickly ran from the witch. "G-Get away from me demon!" Without thinking, he ran out the front door._

_

* * *

_

_Gasping for air, he quickly ran out the front porch. "Please let this be a sick, twisted nightmare!" He was in such rush, he tripped on the porch step and fell flat on his face. Groaning and rubbing his scratched face, he lifted his head…to find a black cat staring at him._

_The cat looked at him calmly while flicking his tail. Richard stared at him, shook his head, then climbed back on his feet._

"_YOU BRUTE!"_

_Richard winced as the creature's voice rang out from the front door. Panting, he ran on, only to find the path shrouded in darkness._

_Realizing running was pointless, Richard paused to take a breather, and gazed back at the house. __The creature tried running out the house, coughed, tripped, then fell on the floor in a coughing fit._

_Richard gasp as he saw the creature in such a pathetic state. He bit his lip as she curled in a ball while she coughed her lungs out. From this angle, she looked like and ugly woman suffering heart disease. Pity and remorse washed up inside Richard and he soon found himself walking back towards the woman._

_The eerie woman stopped her hacking long enough to see the pale man stand before her. "What do you want? This is your chance to run away!"_

_Richard bit his lip. "Are….are you O.K?"_

"_NO, I am not O.K! I haven't eaten in years!"_

_Richard didn't quiet understand that, but he slowly held his hand out. "Do you…need some help?"_

_The Beldam was stunned by this. No one had ever shown her generosity before. "No…I am capable of caring for myself." Due to her tall height, it was very difficult for her to get back on her feet. As soon as she accomplished this, she gave the man in front of her a sneer. "Why are you still here?"_

_Richard shrugged. "Why did you stop chasing me?"_

_Before she could answer, she began to have another coughing fit. "You *cough* *cough*…"_

_Feeling his compassion grow, Richard put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you need some help?"_

_The witch tried to send him away, but she couldn't catch the breath to do so. Richard put on a sympathetic smile. Forgetting his fear, he said, "Let me help you inside."_

_

* * *

_

_The Beldam had never been so confused. What had compelled this man to help her? He had a chance to run away from her, but he stayed to support her? It made no sense._

_Richard helped her to a chair. "There. Is that better?"_

_The Beldam stared at him with her black button eyes. "Why did you help me? No one helps the Other Mother willingly."_

_Richard raised an eyebrow. "Other Mother? Strange name. Well…I mean….I couldn't just leave an old woman dying on the floor."_

"_I'm not that old," the Beldam muttered. "You were terrified of me a second ago. What made you decide to have pity on me?"_

_Richard paused at this. He recalled how people always judged HIM because of his home. Well, HE certainly wasn't going to be that person. Just because this woman was terrifying, didn't mean she was necessarily evil. "Well, I was always taught not to judge a woman by her eyes."_

_The Beldam fingered her buttons. "You'd be the first. I'm afraid I'm quiet lonely here."_

"_Are you judged because you're tall and pale, and you have button eyes, and you happen to live in another dimension beyond my house?" Richard asked._

_The Beldam considered telling him it was because she kidnapped children and ate their lives, but that would scare him off. And she was enjoying his company. "…..Yes."_

_Richard took a seat next to her. "Well that's wrong. I'm sure you're….a delightful woman."_

_The Beldam rubbed her head. "Delightful?" she murmured._

_Richard examined his surroundings. "So….How did your home get in such a condition?"_

_The Beldam looked up at her. "I really don't find it any of your business."_

"_Was it depression?" Richard asked, motioning towards the torn walls._

_Other Mother raised an eyebrow. "Depression?"_

"_It must be hard living on your own in a dark house," Richard said._

_The with paused. The only time SHE got depressed was when a child came onto her plan and she had to FORCE the buttons in the child's eyes. What did this man know about that? "What did you say your name was?"_

"_Richard. Richard Lovat. Yours?"_

"_I already told you. I'm the Oth-"_

"_Oh come now, that's not a real name," Richard joked. "Surely you have an alternate name?" _

_The Beldam shook her head. "None that are appropriate."_

_Richard rubbed his chin. "How about…Teri?"_

"_Teri?"_

"_Yeah, Teri Hatcher."_

_The Beldam gave him a blank look. "I don't get it. Why Teri Hatcher?"_

_Richard shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed to sort of….fit."_

_The Beldam shrugged. "Well…what makes YOU so depressed?"_

_Richard cleared his throat. "Well, My home town is such a ridiculed place, it ruined my therapy business. My parents raised me poorly, my mother-in-law despises me, and my wife doesn't understand me."_

_The Beldam rubbed her chin. "Hm…does everyone in your family mistreat you?"_

_Richard gave a small smile. "Well…my main fear is that I won't be a good father for my son, Wybourn."_

"_Hm…I…I think you should be heading home now, Richard."_

_Richard raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"_

_The Beldam nodded. "It was simply a moment of weakness."_

_Richard stood up and brushed himself off. "All right…I'll see you tomorrow then?"_

_Other Mother gaped at him. "W-What? You're coming back?"_

_Richard nodded. "We're both in desperate need of a friend. I think we make good company."_

_The Beldam considered this. Well….she supposed she could use him to keep her company….at least until his son was older, then she could kidnap him and eat him and all that jazz. "All right."_

_Richard bowed his head. "Until tomorrow Teri!" He left saying these words, not noticing the cat watching him from the window._

_

* * *

_

_Richard didn't tell his wife about hi strange new friend, however, he let the whole story out with his son, while his wife made a late night snack _**(A/N: See chapter 'Wishes Granted') **_She often cooked things when everyone couldn't sleep.__While explaining things to his son, Wybourn kept frowning, as if he disapproved of his daddy's new friend._

_The next morning, Richard made a special breakfast for his family._

"_Richard?" Rosie questioned as she came down stairs. "What is…this?"_

_Richard showed her a plate of pancakes. "I'm just in a better mood since yesterday. Breakfast?"_

_Rosie sat down with her husband, watching her son play with his grits. "What…did you do? Please tell me my mama isn't on a plane to Mexico right now!"_

_Richard shook his head. "Nah, I just finally have a clear head!" He leaned over towards his son. "How 'bout you and I watch some sports after this, huh boy?"_

_Wybourn's face was blank._

"…_Or we can watch the science channel?"_

_Wybourn squealed with delight._

_Rosie rolled her eyes. "Our son. He's a unique one, ain't he?"_

_Richard gave his son a noogie. "And what is wrong with that?"_

_Rosie rolled her eyes and laughed at the sight of her family._

_

* * *

_

_Night had once again fallen, and Richard found himself heading downstairs once more. Upon doing this, he decided to bring her some leftovers due to the fact she hadn't eaten in years. It was obvious that Terri wasn't human what with her button eyes, and it left Richard curious to what she really was._

_Shrugging, he grabbed some of the pasta and made his way to the door. "I wonder what's her favorite food anyway?"_

_It was at that moment Wybourn started crying. Almost as if he knew his father was leaving. Rosie yawned and lifted her son in her arms. "It's O.K baby, mommy will get you your bottle." She looked over towards the bed. "Richard, do you-" she stopped._

_Richard was gone._

He's probably getting another late night snack, _Rosie thought. Sighing she placed her crying son back in the crib. "I'll be right back, sweetie." With that, she pulled on her robe and headded downstairs._

"_Richard?" she called. "Richard, if you need a late night snack, I can make it for you, just like old times." She didn't get an answer. Frowning, she walked on until she reached the living room. Rich-" she gasped as she saw her husband….crawling through a small door?"_

"_Richard!"_

_

* * *

_

"_You really did come back!" Other Mother smiled._

"_Hi Teri! Listen, I'm not sure what you eat, but I brought you some leftover pasta!" He smiled and handed her the cheesy food._

"_Oh…aren't you sweet," 'Terri' said, while trying to hide her disgust._

_Richard took a seat next to her. "So…what exactly do you do all day?"_

_The Beldam coughed in her hand. "Well….I really just tended my garden."_

"_You have a garden?"_

_She nodded. "Sure….it's…it's out there." She winced as she realized she had been stumbling at her words. It had been so long since she had spoken with an adult._

_Richard stood up. "Well….let's go see it."_

_The Beldam gave a soft smile. "Really? That old place? It's really not all that good."_

_Richard gave a chuckle. "Well, it's gotta be better than mine!"_

_The Beldam laughed. Her first, true, genuine laugh in years._

_Months passed and everything remained in this pattern.. Richard would visit 'Teri Hatcher' every night and he would vent his feelings to her, as he would have conversations with her as if she were a normal person._

_For Richard, it felt relieving to tell his feelings after bottling them in for so long. Rosie, as much as he loved her, didn't understand the anger he felt towards most people and their judgmental ways. With Teri Hatcher, he felt like he had a real friend to talk to, and it always made him feel so refreshed and joyful in the morning. He was really beginning to value her as a friend._

_It was all so new to the Beldam. This man had shown her compassion, trust, and had even given her a new name. This was the first time she had ever cared for anything besides loving children. It wasn't long until she had fallen in love with him. A rather unexpected attack of affections. It was getting to the point where she craved for him to return , and growing sour everytime he went back….to the wife._

_Rosie didn't know what to make of what she saw that night. She was hoping it was all just a bad dream, and that it would all go away. But it didn't help that she noticed her husband leaving bed every night._

_This went on for awhile….until things decided to take a turn for the worst._

_

* * *

_

"_So….why do people call you the Other Mother?" Richard asked one night, after deciding to help the Beldam with her gardening._

_The Other Mother shrugged. "I call myself that," she stated._

_Richard scratched his curly black hair. "Hey Teri? I just want to know something…what exactly ARE you? Now please don't take this the wrong way, but I've been wondering this for quiet some time now."_

_The Beldam shrugged. "I've been wondering that for quiet some time to." Her feelings for venting were mutual to Richards. She had never in her life had anyone to talk to. Course she had her puppets, but they were lifeless after they were done luring children in. "I suppose I'm a witch. A witch who craves children." Oops._

"_You want a child?" Richard asked._

_Other Mother scratched her neck. "Um….I get really lonely here."_

_Richard nodded. "I know how you feel. I love my son more than anything. There is nothing like having a child."_

_The Beldam examined her fingernails, not enjoying hearing her secret love talk about his family. "Actually, I've 'adopted' three. However…they died," she added to her web of lies._

_Richard winced. "Teri, I'm so sorry! That had to feel terrible. What did they die of?"_

_The Beldam was quiet. "Um…" However, the poser never got a chance to finish, for they heard the clock chime from inside the house._

"_Oh no, I need to head home. Rosie will wonder where I am," Richard stated.\_

"_So?" the Other Mother asked._

"_Well, I really need to get back to my family, I'll see you tomorrow and-" He paused as the Beldam grabbed his wrist. "What?"_

"_Why go back there, Richard? Isn't this a much better world for you?" she asked._

"_What?" he repeated._

"_You've given me a life worth living for, after years of being hopelessly forlorn. I've given you a friendly ear and an understanding heart to your greatest angers. Wouldn't you like it to continue this way?"_

"_Well…yes, but right now I've really got to go," Richard said._

"_No. You really need to stay," Other Mother smiled._

"_W-What? Stay!" Richard asked. The very thought!_

"_She doesn't understand you Richard, not like I do! Why go back to her when you have me?"_

_Richard's eyes widened. Was this woman saying what he THOUGHT she was saying? "Teri….I can't leave Rosie. We've been having many fights lately, but I still love her!"_

"_Why?" the Beldam demanded._

"_She's….she's the woman I fell in love with. Even after my career went down the toilet, she still stayed with me. She's the apple of my eye, the mother of my son."_

_Other Mother rubbed her temple. "Richard listen, I used to think the only source of happiness a witch like me could ever have was having children. Then you came along and…..you made me fell like…like I could belong in your world."_

_Richard was becoming frightened. "Teri…what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that I genuinely care deeply for you. More than that other woman ever could. Stay here with me, I'll be a much better half for you."_

_Richard shot back. "Are…are you SERIOUS! Teri, I find you a good friend, but I have no romantic intentions for you in the least!"_

"_Then why haven't you told your wife about me?"_

"_Because she would never believe me!" Richard exclaimed. "And even if I didn't love Rosie anymore, I could never do this to my son!"_

"_You son can be here to! Just let me get my buttons!" she had been so desperate to make Richard stay, she had forgotten to chose her words carefully._

_Richard raised an eyebrow. "What…..?"_

"_Richard….w-what I meant was…..was…"_

_Richard paused. This creature was in love with him. She wanted him to stay with her forever. She could also bring his son here…but she would need buttons. Why buttons? _

_Slowly, he looked up at her button eyes. Button eyes. _

_Actually I've adopted three. However…..they died_

_She's had three children. She has button eyes. She needs buttons to keep my his son here. All three of the children died._

_Suddenly feeling very cold, Richard took a step back from the….creature in front of him. "Teri….I have to go."_

"_Richard…."_

"_I have to leave NOW!" without another word, he ran for his life back to the small door, for the last time. For there was no way he would ever set foot in this horrible place ever again._

"_RICHARD!"_

* * *

_BANG!_

_Richard quickly slammed the door open and desperately squirmed out. He then slammed the door shut, hoping to never open it again._

"_Richard?"_

_With a jump, Richard turned around to see his wife, looking incredulously at him. "Richard…"_

_With a sigh of relief, Richard grabbed his wife in a tight hug. "Rosie….everything's going to be all right now."_

_Confused, Rosie squirmed her way out of her husband's arms. "What are you talking about? Did I just see you crawl out of that crack in the wall?"_

_Richard gestured towards the horrid thing. "It's a door, Rosie. A door where-"_

"_I saw you crawl through this thing months ago. How often have you done this?" Rosie interrupted._

"_It doesn't matter anymore. I'm barricading that thing the first chance I get!" Richard assured._

"_Richard, what have you been doing in there?" Rosie said, a little more firmly._

"_Nothing that was important. Now get dressed, your mother will be here any minute." With that lie being said, he kissed his wife on the forehead and headed upstairs._

_Rosie frowned. What was her husband keeping from her? Did that door lead to someone's else's home? What if he was cheating on her? What would she do without her Richard? "Well.. if he won't tell me what's going on, Ill find out for myself."_

_Groaning, she opened the door and was surprised to find a long, blue tunnel. "What in the world…" Shaking her head, she squirmed her way through the tunnel._

_

* * *

_

"_Oh my…." Rosie examined her surroundings. Richard had left every night for THIS place? "Hello?" she called._

_Her blood pounded as the front door slammed open. She couldn't see in the dark, but she could just make out a dark, thin, and extremely tall outline. "Who's here?" came her chilling voice._

_Rosie gulped. "My…My name is Rosie. Rosie Lovat."_

_There was an eerie silence. "Come closer my dear, these old eyes can't see much."_

_Rosie hesitated but walked into the center of the living room, where the green light shone. "Um…."_

"_What brings you here?" the dark figure asked._

"_I was just….just wonderin' where my husband went to every night."_

"_Won't you sit down, ma'am?" the voice said._

_Rosie gave a nervous nod and sat down in the chair. "I won't be here long, I just want to know what my husband's been doing."_

_Her eyes widened as she saw a bony hand with long, red fingernails reach for a needle sitting on the table. "Well…he's done many things." Rosie held her breath as she heard the mystery woman rummaging through a drawer. "And he's told me so many thing s about you."_

"_H-Has he now?" Rosie wondered. "Well, in that case, I don't think I need to-" but before she could finish that sentence, the chair's arms wrapped around her. "Wha-wha-?_

"_Everything will be fine dear."_

_Rosie struggled in the chair's grip. "Let-Let go!" It was at that moment, the woman she had been speaking to appeared in the light. She got a glimpse of a woman with button eyes, but maybe she was hallucianating, for the next thing she knew, a button was covering her eye. "What are you doing?"_

"_Don't worry dear, it's so sharp you won't feel a thing."_

_

* * *

_

_Richard was growing antsy. He had been waiting for his wife for fifteen minutes. He figured she was going to the bathroom, but she never took this long. There was only one explanation. That sneaky woman had put on some tea without him! Shaking his head, he scratched hi son's curly brown hair. "I'll be back in a minute, son."_

_The last thing he said to him._

_Richard ran downstairs, hoping to get his wife back for starting the tea without him. "Hey Rosie! The way you make tea sucks, get over it! Now just let me-" he paused as he looked in the living room. His heart froze. The door was wide open._

"_No…she didn't…Rosie, are you in here?" No answer. He began to have a twisting feeling in his stomach. A feeling his wife went through the door. "Please Rosie…no." Barely giving it a second thought, he squeezed through the door._

_The tunnel seemed to be twice as long as he rushed through the torturous trail. All he think about was Rosie. Barging through the Other Door, he stormed into the living room. "Rosie? Rosie, are you here?"_

"_Richard?"_

_Someone had called his name. But it wasn't his wife. "You…"_

"_Richard!" Other Mother appeared in front of him. "I'm so glad you came back!"_

"_Where's Rosie?" Richard demanded._

"_Richard, let me get some tea-"_

"_WHERE'S ROSIE!" he shouted._

_The Beldam was stunned by his tone, nonetheless she pointed towards her chair. Richard's head shot back and gazed at a woman slumped in the seat._

"_ROSIE!" he screamed. He rushed over and pulled her out of the chair. "Rosie, wake up, Rosie!" His wife said nothing._

"_Richard," the Beldam whispered. "It's not-"_

"_SHUT UP!" Richard shouted. He grabbed his love's face and placed it near the light. He gasped in horror as he saw two black buttons sewn into his wife's olive eyes, restraining the crimson blood flowing from them. Rosie Lovat was dead._

"_Richard…" the Other Mother whispered._

"_Rosie…" Richard gave a strangled gasp. He laid his blood stained wife gently on the floor. "Roselle Green Lovat, please forgive me!" he sobbed. His sorrow was soon turned into infuriation. "You…..YOU WITCH!" he pointed an accusing finger at his wife's murderer._

"_I did this for US Richard!"_

"_You BEAST! There is no US! I felt sympathy for you, maybe even admiration, but never for a second did I EVER consider you over my family!"_

_The Beldam felt her cold heart crack. "Richard…"_

"_I never should have come to this Hell-hole! You've ruined my life! You're a shameless murderer! You've killed children, and now my wife"_

_Crack. "Richard…"_

"_I don't know what you are, or where you came from," the man said darkly, "But you better stay away from my family…you.. you.. VERMIN!"_

_That was the final crack. Her heart broke to pieces. Didn't he know that if you love someone, you have to do whatever it took to keep them? DIDN'T HE REALIZE SHE DID THIS OUT OF LOVE?_

_All to slowly, a wicked grin appeared on the witch's face. "Vermin?" she whispered in a shuddering breath. "I'm VERMIN?" She took a menacing towards her ex-love._

"_Stay away from, hag!"_

"_It would appear you have forgotten, my DEAR Richard. This is MY world. I can twist and manipulate everything and EVERYONE!" The Beldam outstretched her hand. "You can't see past my exterior enough to love me, huh?" she snarled in a half-crazed tone. "Well…..let's see who's the vermin NOW!"_

_Richard glared at her until he felt a punch in his chest. He gasped as he felt his hair grow from his head to all over his body. "W-What are you…doing to me?" He winced as he heard her cackle while she grew taller and taller. He gave a sharp cry, hoping this was all just a nightmare. When he finally opened his eyes, all he could see was the witch's ankles. "Wha…."_

"_May you be happy in the life you have chosen!" the Beldam sneered._

_Richard was confused. What did- He stopped. His hands…they were….PAWS? He snapped his head back to find a tail snacking out from his fur covered behind. "Wha…What did you do to me WITCH!"_

"_Trapped you in a form more fitting for your heart…VERMIN! A cat to more precise."_

_Richard gave shuddered gasp and started to shake his body, hoping it would fall off him. "You…You can't DO this! What about my son? How can I raise him!"_

_The Beldam chuckled. "Don't worry. One he's older, I'll add him to my collection. We'll be like one huge family!"_

_Richard snarled. "You place one claw on my son and I'll KILL YOU!"_

"_Ooooh! What are you going to do? Throw litter at me?" She threw her head back and gave an evil howl._

"_I'll tell him !" Richard scowled. "Once he's older, I'll explain everything to him!"_

"_Good luck! Your ability to talk will vanish as soon as you leave this world! You can only speak when you are near me!" Not long after saying this, she broke into her insane laughter._

_Richard's heart pounded. What had he done? His son would probably grow up all alone. His grandmother would probably raise him, unfortunately. Self -loathing crept upon Richard as he whispered to himself, "I'll find some way to take care of you, Wybourn….I promise."_

* * *

"The man followed Wybie everywhere, making sure he didn't get in the Beldam's clutches…..but what can a cat do against a witch?" Cat whispered.

Coraline's eyes grew as wide as they could get. With a shaking breath, she whispered, "So…..you're….you're…" she just couldn't finish her sentence.

Cat, or rather Richard looked up at the girl. "Yes Coraline, _I _am the boy's father."

* * *

0o0 **Sorry this was so long! In case you were wondering, here are the reasons I portrayed Cat as Wybie's father.**

**1) They both do the head tilt thing**

**2) I always wondered why Cat hangs out with Wybie so much**

**3) How does Cat know so much about the Other Mother?**

**4) What IS Cat's story**

**5) Who are Wybie's parents?**

**I thought of all these things, and this chapter happened. Behold.**


	10. The Other Rosie

**Yes, I know I haven't updated this story in like EVER! _(Kneels down) _BEAT ME UNTIL YA'LL ARE HAPPY!**

**Congratulation to WybourneObssessed, for being the only one who got my Teri Hatcher joke in the last chapter…or at least being the only one who commented on it. Teri Hatcher (Richard's nickname for the Beldam) happens to be the Other Mother's voice actress! I know, I'M HILARIOUS!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the total awesomeness that is this plot.**

* * *

"Oh gosh…I totally love this!"

"We know son, and we're oh so glad you love it."

Wybie stared in amazement at the stars in the sky. There were so many! You couldn't get stuff like this back home. "I've always tried star gazing back home, but it was always too cloudy!"

"Nothing but clear, dark skies out here, son!" his fake father smiled. "You can look at the stars anytime you want!"

Wybie turned to face his Other Father, "So…there's seriously no day here, like ever?"

"The Other Mother doesn't enjoy light." 'Rosie' said simply.

"Light is fiendish," 'Richard' added.

"O…K…" Wybie muttered. "So, how did you guys know I love star gazing?"

"We're your parents! We know everything about you!" Rosie smiled.

"But we've only met a few hours ago," Wybie said.

"Oh, parents know their children, even if they've been separated from them for awhile," his Other Father said, cheerfully.

"You mean eleven years?" the boy urged. "I've had to live without you guys my whole life, with no one but my grandmother and a cat to talk to."

His mother brushed back his mess of curls. "Honey…we can't help the fact we died…but none of that matters now, because Coraline's Other Mother brought us back to you!"

"Praise the mother!" Richard cheered.

Wybie sighed a deep sigh, and tried to look into his parent's eyes. But how could he? Their eyes were…buttons. He had been trying obsessively to believe these were his parents but…he just couldn't find it in his heart to accept these button-eyed people, who kept praising his friend's worst nightmare, were the people he craved to meet his whole life. But he _desperately _wanted to.

"Is something wrong, son?" his Other Father asked.

Wybie sadly looked up at his 'father'. "I…Are you guys _really _my parents?"

"Of course we are! Why would you ask such a thing?" his Other Mother asked, quietly.

"Well….the button eyes were my first hint," he said.

"We already told you: It was a small price to pay to see you again," Other Father lied.

"But why now? Why not when I fell off my bike, or graduated elementary school, or got thrown into the trash can by bullies?" Wybie questioned. "Why didn't you guys come to me when I really needed you?"

"Because you _didn't _need us back then!" his Other Mother assured. "At least not as much as you do now."

"What do you mean?" Wybie asked, confused at the answer.

" That Coraline witch hurt you, sport," the fake Richard frowned. "She teased you about something personal, and broke your fragile heart. That's when we realized you need us a great deal. We're sorry it took so long." He opened his arms to embrace the boy…who wouldn't come. He was too busy looking off into space.

"….Coraline…" he whispered. He had barely given her a second thought since arriving here, and now…he finally realized why he still felt so empty. The blue-haired girl wasn't with him, and he missed her a great deal.

"Oh, don't think about that little brat, son," the Other Father comforted. "She doesn't deserve to have you as a friend. After everything you've done for her, she still treats you with disrespect."

"….But she's my best friend…" the boy whispered, mostly to himself. "I mean…I care about her…a lot.."

"Well she doesn't care about you, sport. I think that's pretty obvious," the fake father said.

Wybie looked deeply hurt by this. "Y-You don't think she could…somehow…?"

"That crazy kid? Absolutely not." 'Rosie' frowned, as she pulled her son in her arms. "But that's O.K. She's obviously -" His Other Mother stopped mid-sentence and looked off into the distance.

"…Mom?" Wybie called.

'Rosie' snapped out of her gaze and looked at her son. "Oh honey….why don't you and your father head inside and get something to eat?"

"But we just ate a few hours ago," Wybie said.

"Yes, but there's some pumpkin pie in the fridge!" the deceiving woman said in a rushed tone. "Why don't you go and have some now?"

"You're not coming with us?" the boy questioned.

"Oh, I'm on a diet sweetheart, but you two go ahead, and I'll catch up later!" Wybie gave a hesitant nod and headed for the pink house. As soon as the boy was out of ear-shot, his Other Mother grabbed his Other Father by the collar and whispered harshly, "She's here. That little blue-haired demon is here! I can feel it."

The Other Father scowled. "What? Here? What in the world is she doing back here?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's here to take our son back to that…less-then-perfect world!"

'Richard' shook his head. "Well, I think it's obvious what we need to do," he said in a dark tone.

His partner nodded. "Don't worry, I'll dispose of her. You just keep the boy occupied. It's time to rid both worlds of that horrible child once and for all."

* * *

"Coraline….you haven't er, said a word for quiet awhile," Cat whispered.

Coraline just stood there with a blank look on her face. Her friend's words thrashed inside her brain. _I am Wybie's father….I am Wybie's father…I am Wybie's father…._

"Coraline?" Cat called. He waved a paw in front of her eyes. "Coraline, you still with me?"

Coraline blinked a few times, the began to stutter, "H-How…W-W…H-How can y-you be Wybie's dad?"

Cat rolled his eyes. "Do I really need to go over the story again? The Beldam changed me into a cat! Why is that so hard to….believe?" His voice faded on the last part.

Coraline brushed her hair from her eyes. "Well Cat…or rather Richard…."

She was startled by the sharp hiss that came from her friend. "Don't you ever refer to me as that!"

"B-But you just said-"

"Can't you imagine how hard it's been?" Cat snarled, in a tone Coraline had never heard before. "Don't you get it? I not only ruined my life, but Wybie's as well!" Cat made his way to the top of a fence. "As the years went by, I became more and more distant with myself. I began to think of myself as a idiotic man who ruined my life long ago. I refused to believe that fool had been me."

Coraline gave a soft gasp as she felt a single tear spill from her eye. She wiped it away roughly, knowing her heart was breaking. "Cat…I had no idea….why haven't you told me this before?"

"Plenty of reasons. One being I couldn't talk outside the Other World," he said, half-joking.

Coraline scratched the nape of her neck. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How…_That's _why I never see you leave his side. You've been watching over him."

"You catch on fast, Coraline," Cat smiled. "Any other sudden realizations you'd like to share?"

Was he joking? Was he actually _teasing _her about this? However, another light bulb did go off in the girl's head. "Other Wybie…I remember you saying he talked to you…was it because he was your other son?"

"A funny, mixed up world this is, huh?" Cat muttered. "And now the Other Mother is pulling my son and your friend into her spider web, just like she promised years ago. We must save him before he's gone forever."

"Uh…um…" The girl suddenly got a determined look on her face. "You're right! We have to save Wybie before that witch forces those buttons in his eyes!"

"Who said she would force them?" Cat muttered.

"Huh? Cat, you don't honestly think Wybie would _agree _to stay here, do you?" Coraline whispered. "He's too smart for that! He knows how the dangerous she is!"

"Sometimes people are tricked into thinking with their hearts, instead of their minds," Cat said, a hopeless look on his face. "He can have a family here," he whispered so softly, the girl could barely hear his voice.

Coraline was quiet, knowing her friend- gosh, Wybie's _dad- _was in serious emotional pain. She could tell how guilty he felt about messing up his son's life, and had been trying desperately to be the dad he never got to have.

The girl reached down to pet her friend's head, but pulled back once she remembered he was a man. "Cat, don't you see? We're in the Other World! You can talk here! Tell Wybie everything, this is your chance!"

Cat looked up at his friend with wide eyes. The girl couldn't tell if it was a hopeful look or an 'are you crazy' look.

Coraline got down on her knees and smiled affectionately at him. "It's not too late to have a real relationship with your son. Wybie won't care you're a cat. I mean, he already cares about you a great deal. Let's go save him, and then you can tell him everything you just told me!"

Richard looked down at his paws in concentration. He remained like that for a few minutes, to the point Coraline could only guess what he was thinking. "Cat?" she whispered, hoping he would answer her.

Cat slowly turned his gaze up to her. "Coraline…LOOK OUT!"

Before Coraline could do or say anything, tight strings wrapped around her body, cutting off most of her air. She struggled to break the bonds as she was dragged through the black dirt. "Let me go!" she cried to her captor.

She gave a strangled gasp as she was lifted off her feet, body still bound. She turned her head around to face an African-American woman with button eyes.

Coraline chocked on what little air she had once she saw the woman's arms. They were torn open (proof she was nothing but a doll), and the threads that should have been holding her together, were what had our hero in such a tight grip.

"This world just gets more and more wrong!" Coraline shouted in frustration.

"I know why you're here," the woman snarled in a cruel voice. "I know why you've come back!"

Coraline stared at the menacing creature. Didn't this woman look just a _bit _like… ? "Oh no, please tell me you're not-"

"Wybourn is _my _son!" She growled, tightening her thread-ropes on Coraline. "And _you're _not wanted here."

"Hey- Wait-" Coraline stuttered as struggled against her bonds. "You must be his Other Mother. Well I got news for you," the blue-haired girl frowned deeply at the creature in front of her, "Wybie is my best friend, and I intend to bring him home!"

"He _is _home," the fake Rosie growled. Coraline's eyes widened as two-foot long needles crawled out from the stitches of the puppet and pressed themselves against the girl's neck.

Coraline examined the sharp object clinging to her pulse, and whispered, "Seriously…who came up with this?" **(A/N: Me! Teehee!)**

'Rosie's' dark button eyes seemed to glow. "A twitch of my needle and your blood flows. So I suggest you leave."

Coraline had never heard a voice so cold. Not even from her principle. Gathering up her courage, the girl stared down at the woman who _dared _call herself Wybie's mother. "Cat and I aren't leaving without our Why-Were-You-Born!" To the girl's surprise, the evil puppet's face twisted into an wicked grin.

"Admit it child…you're scared!" With that, she tightened her bonds as tight as they would go, causing Coraline to rasp. "You know you can't win. You're just a little girl. You want to go running home to your mommy!"

Coraline inspected the bonds she was in, and the needles pressed against her throat. She had very little air, and if she twisted her head, her neck would be split open. In other words, she was very uncomfortable. "Y-Yes…of course I'm…scared," she forced out.

'Rosie' got a satisfied look on her face, until the girl spoke again."…but not of you." The puppet looked up at the girl, who had a determined look on her face. "I'm scared for Wybie and what fiendish things you creatures will do to him. So… (gasp) if you want to kill him…you need to get rid of _me _first." Coraline was shocked about what was coming out of her mouth…but every time she thought of these fakes breaking Wybie's heart and then killing him afterwards….no. Coraline was so NOT going to let that happen! Not in a million years!

The blue- haired girl noticed the puppet's teeth crack a bit. "You just sealed you doom, Devil child!" Coraline felt white-hot pain across her neck, as she prepared herself for a bloody end…..but instead she was roughly dropped on the cold ground.

Coraline lifted her head up to see Cat coming to her rescue…by ripping the doll's face apart piece by piece! Our heroine lightly touched her neck to find crimson blood dripping down her neck. "You couldn't have done that a few seconds EARLIER?"

Cat didn't get a chance to respond, as he was thrown violently into the girl. Coraline barely caught her friend in her arms, and now gazed up at the horrible sight in front of her. The moonlight shown on Wybie's Other Mother. With her face and arms torn, added with the needles as the use of weapons, she made a terrifying sight.

"_You stay away from my boy!"_ She cried, her voice mutated.

Coraline stood up, angrily. "He _isn't _your boy!" She nodded down towards her friend. "He's Cat's!"

With a roar, the disheveled doll thundered towards her, needles raised high._"I will tear you apart!"_

Thinking quickly, Coraline grabbed Cat and rolled out of the way, causing the creature to get her needles stuck in a tree, kicking and screaming.

"Wow…even _my _Other Mother wasn't this aggressive!" Coraline whispered to herself.

Cat gave a small chuckle. " Well…This seems embarrassing for your part! Getting defeated by an eleven-year-old!"

"_I'm not defeated yet! The boy will be ours!"_

Coraline frowned. "If you really cared about Wybie, you wouldn't be messing with his emotions like this! You _know _you're not his real mom, and you can live in your little fantasy world all you want, but that won't change the f-"

**SLICE!**

The messed up doll had somehow found a way to remove her needles and had cut the poor girl across the face. Taken by surprise, the girl didn't have time to defend herself as the monster leapt onto the girl, glaring at her with her button eyes. _"Don't tell me how to love my son! Once he sews the buttons, he'll stay here! With me! FOREVER!"_

"That's enough out of you!"

Those words had come from Coraline's feline friend as he leaped onto the back of 'Rosie', allowing the young girl to scramble to safety.

Coraline held her bleeding cheek in pain…but she couldn't let that distract her. She had to help Richard! "Cat!" she called out to her friend.

To her dismay, the evil puppet had managed to grab her friend by his throat. _"You filthy piece of vermin!"_ She screeched as she flung her captive against the rough tree.

Coraline watched in horror. "NO!" she cried.

**CRACK!**

Coraline heard Cat's bones snap as his body met the tree, causing his still body to fall into the grass. She felt tears form in her eyes as she witnessed the horror before her. "Cat…no.." she moaned.

**RAAAR!**

Coraline had been so distracted by her friend's plight, she hadn't noticed the villian-at-hand had thrown one of her unnaturally long needles at her. The girl gasped and scrambled away, the needle missing by a millisecond.

"_NO!"_

In another instant, the hideous creature used her enchanted threads to grab the girl by her ankles, and drag her through the dirt. _"You're finished child!"_

"No! Stop!" Coraline pleaded, as she tried to grab chunks of dirt to keep her still. Then her eyes wandered towards the needle that had been thrown at her. Holding her breath, she stretched her small hand…desperate to get a hold of the sharp object.

"_You cannot escape me, you little brat!"_

Almost…..had it…..Coraline was right next to the monster now…luckily it was a really long needle…

"_You were doomed from the start! It's over! You and the cat will suffer an unnatural death, and the boy will become MINE!"_

Hearing that evil doll refer to her friend gave Coraline that last bit of power she needed. With a roar, Coraline grabbed a hold of the needle.

The Other Mother immediately noticed this. _"Now what do you-" _Her last words spoken. For at that moment, Coraline had thrust the needle into the doll's stomach, like a sword.

An ear piercing scream escaped the fake Rosie, as her insides -nothing but sand- poured out onto our heroine. Coraline watched in amazement as the creature shrunk…shrunk..shrunk…until she was nothing but a rag, covered in sand, threads, and needles.

Coraline was quiet for a long time. She had destroyed Wybie's Other Mother, barely making it out with her life. Suddenly, something struck her like a ton of bricks.

"Cat!" she cried. She quickly ran over to her dear friend's limp form. Biting her lip, she held him in her arms to get a good look at him. He had blood on his side, and his tail appeared broken, but he was still breathing. "Cat…wake up….Richard?"

She gave a delighted cry as Cat began to cough. He opened his icy blue eyes and weakly looked up at the young girl. "Coraline?' He whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Don't ever call me Richard," he growled, causing Coraline to laugh. Shaking his head, Cat made his way out of his friend's arms. "Are you all right?"

Coraline rubbed her neck and face. "I'll heal. You?" Cat didn't answer, Instead, he made his way over to the pile of rags that was once a duplicate of his wife. Coraline gave a deep sigh and made her way towards him. "She uh…looked a lot like your…wife didn't she?"

"Better," Cat smirked. Getting serious, he looked at his friend with questioning eyes. "I can't believe you defeated her….her powers were unbelievable."

Coraline shrugged. "I did what I had to do….what sucks is I gotta do this _again _with Wybie's Other Father and possible _my _Other Mother."

Cat gave a soft chuckle. "You still want to do this?"

Coraline smugly rubbed some dry blood off her chin. "Looks like I'm literally going through Hell and back to get my boy back. C'mon, let's head to the Pink Palace! It's time to take out those fakes."

* * *

**I know, I suck at battle scenes, but I thought I put a lot of imagination in there! I'll try to update soon, but I'm a junior now, so it's going to be hard. But Blueflower1594 never gives up on a story!**


	11. The End?

**Two more chapters left! I'm very disappointed in the lack of reviews I got…but what can I do? Well, here you go!**

**P.S- This chapter will be a songfic. ****My Immortal**** belongs to Evanescence, not me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Coraline or anything that goes with her.**

**

* * *

**"Son, you've hardly touched you pumpkin pie!" Wybie's Other Father stated.

Wybie looked up from his dessert, a half-hearted look on his face. "What do you think is taking Mom so long?"

The puppet gave a little shrug. "Who can say? You know how your mother is…"

_No…I don't. I don't know __anything __about my mom, _Wybie thought himself, but kept it in his head so he wouldn't seem rude. "She's been gone for awhile…"

The Other Father took a bite out of his pie. "I think she said she was going to take care of some…pests or something." It might've been the boy's imagination, but he thought he detected a little smirk on his father's face.

Wybie fiddled with one of his curls. "Well…why-"

"Oh, you guys are back!"

Wybie turned his head to see Coraline's Other Mother walk into the room, still in her disgusting second form. The boy shuddered. Whether she helped him or not, that lady _still _gave him the chills. "Hi…uh, Mrs….Other Mrs. Jones?"

The Other Mother smiled and grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie.(With difficulty, since she only had one hand.) "Mmmm! This looks delicious!"

Richard smiled. "Thanks! My wife made it!"

"Oh?" The Beldam gave a half smile and looked over her shoulder. "Where is she anyway?"

"She's out killing some pests….some, little _blue _pests," he said, muttering the last part.

The witch gave a small nod and looked over at Wybie. "And how are _you _feeling, dear? Are you happy?"

Wybie gulped, nervous of having the frightening woman so close to him. "Well, um…I'm….I'm happy." It was true. The boy _was _happy_…_wasn't he? He should be…he had everything he ever wanted. He _finally _had a family, people he knew he could count on….then why did he feel like a brick was lying on his heart? Why did he still feel….unsatisfied?

He remembered feeling empty earlier because he missed Coraline….but surely he was over her by now? She had made it perfectly clear she cared nothing for him…

"I'm _very _happy!" Wybie proclaimed, determination soaking his voice. "I'm happier than I've ever been!"

The Beldam smiled, as she fiddled with her fork. "That's good to know child…._your _happiness is _my _happiness…"

Wybie felt a chill run down his back at the woman's icy tone. Would he _ever _get used to this woman? "So…is there like a deadline to all this? Like, do I return home by midnight?"

The Beldam and Richard gave a soft chuckle. "Wrong story, sport!" Richard stated.

The Other Mother carefully put down her pie (even though she hadn't taken a bite yet), and said, "You know….you could stay here _forever _if you'd like."

Wybie sat up a little straighter. "Wow…really?" He could stay here _forever? _Wait, did he want that?

Richard nodded. "And we could get a better home! One that doesn't remind you so much of that Jones kid."

Wybie stared down at his pie. It _was _kind of creepy living in a better version of Coraline's house… "So…I can really stay here forever?"

"Absolutely!" The Beldam cheered. Wybie took notice that her face darkened all so suddenly. "You just need to do _one _little thing_."_

"Tap my heels together?" Wybie guessed.

"Again, wrong story!" Richard joked.

The Other Mother shook her head gently, then reached into her dress pocket. "Just accept _these…_" She grinned an eerie grin as she set down a small box in front of him.

Raising an eyebrow, Wybie slowly opened the box….and frowned. Inside were two buttons as black as night, and a long needle that practically screamed _I'm sharp! Don't touch me!_

Wybie's frown quickly turned into a smile. "Cool! I needed new buttons for my shirt anyway!" he exclaimed, as he reached for the buttons.

The Beldam sharply slapped her hand on the box. "NO….dear. Honey, these go in your _eyes._"

Wybie blinked. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

The Beldam gave a sweet smile. "Black is the traditional color….but if you prefer blue, or yellow, or green…"

"Whoa, wait! 20 second time out!" the boy shouted. "I-I d-don't want to sew buttons into my eyes! I h-hate needles! And-and I love _seeing_!"

"Oh, but we need a 'yes' if you want to stay here forever!" Richard pleaded. "Besides, you'll still see…things will just seem a little…darker."

Wybie shook his head. "W-What does this have to do with anything? How will buttons allow me to stay here forever?"

The Beldam smiled a sad smile. "It's just one of the very few faults about this world. Trust me, it will all be worth it!"

Wybie looked like he was going to faint. "B-but…I start sobbing if I just get a cramp in my leg!"

The Beldam placed her hand lovingly over his. "You need this if you want to stay here forever." She frowned as she felt the boy remove his hand from hers. "You _do _want to stay here…don't you Wybie? I mean, your parents sewed the buttons just so they could _see _you."

Wybie bit his lip and looked up at the man who claimed to be his father. "I…I appreciate it and all…but what about Gramma?"

Richard waved his hand dismissevly. "She'll be fine! We'll bring her over sometime, and she can come for a visit! Trust me, she'll be happy for you."

The boy turned his gaze down towards the buttons. All he had to do was sew these buttons-_gulp_- in his eyes, and he could have the family he always wanted. The pain was worth it, wasn't it? Of course it was. Someone would finally tell him he was not a freak, someone would be there for him when he was all alone, and someone would _love _him. All it was going to cost were his eyes…and even then he'd still be able to see.

….No, there still would be a greater cost.

Coraline.

As much as he tried to deny it, he knew he _still _missed her. He also knew if he did this, he could never see her again. It was obvious his parents didn't like her, and they probably wouldn't _let _him see her anymore. Could Wybie deal with that? Was he O.K with leaving her behind? Or would he go mad missing the one person who gave him a _chance_ to be her friend?

He winced as he felt the Beldam's claw-like nails on his shoulders. "Darling….your destiny is waiting." She gently pushed the box towards him. "Don't let _anything _get in the way of your dream," she whispered, as if she had been reading his thoughts.

Wybie took a deep breath as he looked down at the buttons, trying to decide his fate. After a long pause, the boy sighed, and looked up at the Other Mother. "I say-"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU HAG!"

Wybie nearly jumped out of his seat at the sound of the voice…the very _familiar _voice. "…Coraline?" he whispered.

Turning his gaze towards the door, he gave a little gasp at the sight of the girl. Her pajamas were torn, her hair was disheveled, and her face was patted with blood stains. In other words, she had obviously had a rough night.

"Coraline…." Wybie repeated. He couldn't believe it. She had told him once that she wouldn't return to the Other World in another million years….yet here she was.

The blue-haired girl met his gaze. The eyes that had been ice cold seconds ago instantly softened, as she quickly ran over to him. He blushed slightly as he watched her break into a wide grin "Wybie…you're alive!" she sobbed. With a little squeal, she pulled the startled friend into an embrace. "Thank God I got here in time…"

Wybie didn't know what to say. Coraline Jones…was _hugging _him? Not only that, but she had returned to her worst nightmare…for _him_? "Coraline…I can't….I can't believe you're here!"

Coraline leg go of him so she could look him in the eyes. She was overjoyed to see that the Beldam hadn't hurt him. It made all the pain she went through that night completely worth it. She quickly rubbed her eyes so he wouldn't see the tears forming. "We were so worried…w-we came here to rescue you!"

Wybie raised an eyebrow. "We?"

Coraline nodded fervently. "Yeah! Me and the Cat!" She pointed towards the black feline that standing by her ankles.

Wybie gave a little wince. The cat didn't look any better than Coraline. …and yet even in his horrible condition, the feline was purring louder than he ever had before. "What happened to you guys?"

Coraline was about to answer, but was interrupted by her Other Mother. "Excuse me Coraline, it was nice of you to visit, but I'm afraid Wybie had some sewing to do."

Coraline's face became deathly pale as she looked down at the table to see a pair of hideous buttons staring back at her. She gave a little gulp. She had been _this close _to losing her friend forever.

With a sharp hiss, Cat jumped on the table and knocked the buttons on the floor.

After giving him an approving nod, Coraline turned her gaze towards her Other Mother. Now, she had hated the Beldam to an enormous extent before all of this had happened, but now that she knew what the hag had done to her best friend's family….her hatred was almost unbearable. "I'm taking my friend home now. You can't hurt him anymore!"

"Hurt him?" The Beldam scoffed. "I've given him everything he's always wanted! _You're _the one who hurt him!"

Coraline's face flushed, knowing the truth behind her words. Shaking her head, the girl grabbed Wybie's hand. "C'mon Wybie, let's get out of here. She can't keep us here!"

"I beg to differ," the Beldam sneered.

"I'll destroy you like I did the last time!"

"You got lucky."

"So? I still beat you!"

"Doesn't mean it'll happen a second time!"

"Wybie and I are leaving!"

"Who says I want to go?"

Coraline gave a little squeak at what she just heard. _Surely _she had just misheard Wybie? She slowly turned her head to face her friend. He looked like he had just said a bad word in front of his grandmother. Coraline wanted to shake him like rag doll for saying something so suicidal, but all that left her mouth was, "What?"

Wybie turned his gaze towards the menacing, little box. "Coraline…I…..I _want_ to sew the buttons."

Coraline shook her head in disbelief. "What? Wybie…you'll be trapped here forever!"

"And I'll have a family forever!" Wybie stressed. He gave his head a slight shake, and whispered, "I know if I stay here, I can never come home…..and I've realized I'm O.K with that."

Coraline shook her head, as if trying to shake the nonsense away. "Wybie, you can't trust this _thing!_" she screeched, pointing a finger towards the Beldam. "She killed your mother!"

Wybie gave her a look of disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous! You _know _how my parents died!"

"Your Gramma lied to you, Wybie!" Coraline told him, her voice breaking a bit.

"The Beldam didn't kill my parents, she brought them back!" He pointed a finger towards his 'father', who hadn't said a word since Coraline arrived. "She gave me what I always-"

"That's not your father!" Coraline snapped, sending a scowl towards the Other Mother's creation. "He's a puppet! Just a copy of the real thing!"

"He knows everything about me!" Wybie shouted.

"That's just how they're programmed!" Coraline pleaded. Her anger boiling up inside her, she pointed a finger towards Cat and said, "YOU WANT YOUR DAD? HERE HE IS!"

The room was silent for a long time, before the Beldam let out a soft chuckle. "Very…amusing dear."

Wybie gave his friend the same look he gave her when she had first told him about the Other World. "T-The cat is my dad?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. Had Coraline gone _nuts_?

Coraline nodded, fervently. "Yeah!" She quickly looked down at her feline friend. "C'mon Cat! Tell him! You can talk in this world! Tell him everything!"

Cat shifted his gaze from Coraline to Wybie, and remained silent.

Coraline cleared her throat. "Um…Cat? Now would be a good time to talk to your son! You must want to…after not speaking to him for over a decade…"

Cat said nothing.

The blue-haired girl gave a nervous chuckle and gently nudged her friend with her foot. " Richard c'mon! If you don't say something he's going to-"

"Coraline, this is ridiculous," Wybie claimed. "He's a _cat_! How is there _any _possibility of him being my father?"

"H-He wasn't always a cat!" Coraline said, defensively. "The Beldam transformed him into a cat right after she killed your mom! See, she was upset because-"

"That is _quiet _enough, young lady!" The Beldam interrupted. The scrawny figure motioned towards the box. "I _think _the boy knows who he can trust."

Coraline gave her a stern look then turned to Wybie. "C'mon Wybs! Who are you going to believe? This _hag _or your best friend?"

The girl nearly jumped as she saw the boy's eyes widen in surprise, only to be replaced by a glare. _"Best friend? BEST FRIEND? _I don't know what your definition of friendship is Coraline Jones, but whatever we had, it certainly wasn't _that!_"

When Wybie fist saw Coraline appear at the front door, he felt like all his troubles were over. He felt grateful that he got to see his friend one more time…but hearing her trying to ruin his chance at a real family brought back memories of the pain she had brought him. Here was his chance to finally have his dream, and she was willing to do _anything _to try and stop it, even make up a lie that the _cat _was his father! Why couldn't she just let him be happy? It was obvious if he was ever going to be truly at peace, _Coraline had to leave._

Coraline looked deeply hurt. "Wha-What? Wybie! What's your prob-"

"The problem Coraline, is YOU!" Wybie growled. "No matter what I did for you, it was never good enough! Well, now I don't need you! I have a family!"

Coraline was scared. She had never seen Wybie so angry! Why was he _treating _her like this? Couldn't he tell his was ripping her heart apart? "Wybie….look at me. Look at what I've _been through _for you!" she wailed, gesturing towards her injuries and torn clothes.

Wybie didn't bat an eye. "It hurts to be unappreciated doesn't it?" he scowled.

Coraline couldn't believe the horror that was unfolding before her. "Aren't you even curious as to why I even _look _like this?" she pleaded.

"I'm curious to know why you're still here," he grumbled, turning his gaze away from her.

"Why are you _doing _this to me?" Coraline cried. "How can you treat me like this?"

"You mean like how you treated me every day?" he asked.

"I _never _treated you this badly!" the girl frowned.

Wybie still wouldn't look her in the eye. "Just go Coraline. Go back to your own family."

A mixture of angry and crestfallen tears began to form in the girl's eyes. Wybie's words hurt her more than any knife ever could. The Other Mother's sharp, red nails yanking her hair? Not even close. Other Rosie cutting her cheek with the giant needle? She'd gladly do it again over this. She genuinely cared about this boy, and she had hoped rescuing him would prove that… he was telling her…he didn't want her around?

"Wybie….DARN IT, look at me!" she cried, spinning the boy around so he was facing her. "You KNOW how dangerous this creature is! Heck, her _hand _almost killed you! Whatever she's been showing Wybie, it's a LIE! As soon as you sew those buttons into your eyes, she'll KILL you! She'll EAT you, and then keep your soul here forever!" Having released those words in a rush, she now took a deep breath said, "Wybie, listen to me. I've lived this nightmare, and I don't want you to suffer what I did. The Beldam is not your friend, _I _am. Please come home Wybie."

The girl held her breath as she saw Wybie's eyes show a little sign of doubt….and released it once it turned back into a frown. Gently, but unkindly, the boy removed the girl's hands from his shoulders. "Hm…a witch with a strange obsession for children, or you…I think I'm gonna go with the witch, Jonsey."

Coraline let out a hurt sob. Here she was, practically _begging _her friend to return home, and he shot her down, siding with a witch….over her. It felt like a death blow. Coraline had never felt such pain. Tears streaming down her eyes, the blue-haired girl whispered, "I hate you." Her words were dry as death, but they were still heard.

Wybie raised a hesitant eyebrow.

Not bothering to hide her tears anymore, Coraline whispered, "You want to stay here and die? Fine. Before, I would've missed you…now I just want you out of my life. See ya, Why-Were- You-Born." Looking up at the Beldam, she motioned towards the boy with one hand and said, "Bon Apetite." That being said, she slowly trudged out of the dining room, and made her way towards the mirror.

As soon as she was out of earshot, the young girl gave a small, defeated sob, and sank to her knees. Her friendship with Wybie was _over_…and Lord knows she was going to miss it.

"…Coraline?"

"Oh, NOW you start talking?"

"Coraline, let me explain…"

"Explain _what_?" Coraline sneered at the cat. "Explain how you left me hanging out there when I needed you? Explain how all you had to do was back me up and things might've turned out differently? Explain why you didn't SAVE YOUR SON?" After she had finished her rant, she crossed her arm and looked away. "You Lovats are all the same…"

"Coraline," Cat,the _real _Richard, breathed. "I…I couldn't. I wasn't ready."

"You weren't _ready_?" Coraline asked, in a disbelieving tone. "When-When were you planning on being ready? When he was hanging over a pit of lava?"

Cat shook his head. "I-I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him seeing me….not like this."

Coraline scoffed. "So…you son's life is hanging on the line, and he's about to be taken by an impostor of you, and the woman who killed your wife, and you didn't say anything because you were too ASHAMED?" She shook had head and said, "You really _are _a failure as a father."

Cat hung his head in shame. As harsh as those words were, he knew there was truth behind them. "Coraline…"

"Forget it! I'm done with you _and _your son! Good-bye Richard!" And another instant, the girl had jumped through the mirror, leaving Cat alone.

A few minutes passed as Cat stared at his fur covered reflection. Coraline was right. He had once again failed his son…and this time it was for a stupid reason. He had just…gone into shock. He hadn't expected Coraline to demand an explanation from him out of the blue. You'd think over a decade without speaking to his son, he would have much to say….but he didn't, and he made Coraline look like a liar. He might've even destroyed their friendship!

Richard turned his head towards the dining hall door. Maybe it wasn't too late…?

* * *

As soon as Coraline left the room, Wybie felt his stomach twist in a knot. _She said she hated me….and why shouldn't she? I was harsh to her, and who knows? Maybe she WAS just trying to help…._

While yelling at Coraline and saying those hurtful words to her, the boy had felt great. He felt like he was finally giving her what she had dished out to him for a long time. He felt like she deserved every word he said.

Then why did he feel like a piece of crap _now_?

Where was his feeling of triumph? Where was his relief? Where was his sense of victory? Why did he feel like he just made the biggest mistake if his life? He knew he had been cruel to the girl, but wasn't that how she treated _him _everyday? Or had he been a lot crueler?

"Wybie dear, you made the right choice," the Beldam interrupted his thoughts. "That little brat finally got what was coming to her!"

Wybie looked down at his hands. "I think I was too mean…She actually started crying, and she _never _cries."

"She's eleven, eleven year old cry," the Other Mother told him. "Come now dear…you don't need her anymore."

Wybie was quiet. "Yeah… I finally have a family….I guess."

"So….are you ready?" The horrid witch said sweetly, pushing the box towards the boy. "Your parents are ready to take you home…"

Wybie drummed his fingers on the table. "Shouldn't we wait for Mom?" he asked, still unaware his ex-friend had already destroyed his fake mother.

"Why don't we surprise her, huh Wybie?" his Other Father said, finally speaking up after an eternity of silence.

Wybie looked down at his future eyes…they seemed a lot more menacing than they had before. Finally, he sighed. "All right…I'm ready."

The Other Mother's grin stretched from ear to ear. She carefully picked up one button and placed it against the boy's olive eye. "Richard? Could you help me please? Everyone knows it's impossible to sew with only one hand."

Wybie swallowed gulps of dry air. The button felt cold against his eye, and he really wasn't looking forward to the needle that would soon be piercing through his eye. As he watched his 'father' grab the needle, the boy felt the need to call the whole thing off…..but he kept it to himself. He hadn't just broken off his friendship with Coraline for nothing! He could see his father bringing the needle to his eye. Holding his breath, Wybie-

"Hey son…what's that paper falling out of your pocket?"

What? What paper?

All too suddenly, Wybie pulled away from the Other Mother grip, much to her dismay. He looked at the button-eyed man with earnest. "What paper?"

'Richard' pointed at the boy's jacket pocket. "Just look!"

"Richard…I don't think Wybie cares about what scrap of paper is stuffed in his jacket right now!" The Beldam sneered through gritted teeth.

However, the hag was wrong. Wybie quickly grabbed the paper from his pocket. "How did _this _get in here?"

"I'm sure it's just garbage!" The Other Mother quickly said, trying hard to get the paper away from the boy. She couldn't afford any distractions.

Wybie struggled to keep the paper away from her. "Let me read it! I want to see what it says." Finally having calmed down the Other Mother, the boy turned his eyes to the paper, and unfolded it. His olive eyes followed the curly words with interest:

_Dear Wybie,_

_Look, I'm really what Steve said to you. He's such a butt-head, isn't he? How about you and I glue his locker shut on Monday, huh? Wybie…I know the pain you're going through with your parents. Don't think I don't notice…I also notice that __I __can be the real butt-head sometimes. I know I don't treat you with the respect you deserve…It's just…I'm not used to showing my feelings, and I'm not used to having such a good friend. My pals back in Michigan? They were cool, but they would've left me hanging out there with the Beldam! Wybie…I don't think I've ever even stopped to clear the air about our relationship status. Well….here it is. (If I catch you laughing at me about this later, I'll knock your teeth out!)_

_When I fist met you, I thought you were a freak who had some major crush on me. (Remember my warning about laughing!) The second time I saw you, I thought you were still a freak….but a little funny, I guess. Hey, I used to hate slugs until you made me laugh at them! Third time around, I hated your guts for not believing me about the Other World. I even threw my high-heel boots at you! (Sorry about that by the way! ^.^) Then, once I met you the fourth time, I realized __I've __been the jerk-wad all long. I never told you this…but thanks for saving me from the Beldam. I can't believe it took me so long to see past your nerdy exterior (no offense), and see what a really sweet and funny guy you are! Sure you're a bit strange…but I guess I am too._

_O.K….here comes the mush: Wybie, I know I don't treat you like it…but you're the best friend I've ever had. You're loyal, funny, sweet, and you're never boring. I know I can always count on you, and I hope you know you can count on me. I know my temper gets the best of me sometimes, and it means a lot to me knowing you stick with me anyway. Sometimes I miss my pals from Michigan, but I'd push them in front of a bus for __you.__ I think we're both pretty messed up kids…but I like being messed up __together._

_I care about you, Why-Were-You-Born. I really do…and although I never act like it, our friendship means a lot to me. I wish there was something I could to do make you happy. I know as awesome as I am, I can't bring your parents back. I'm sorry. Just know this….you're never alone Wybie. My parents are really fond of you, and Cat treats you like you're his whole world, and me…_

_Know you can always count on me. Know that I'll always have your back. Know that I'll always be there to get you out of a jam. I'm like the fleas in your hair: I'll always be around._

_Your hot-tempered, yet loyal friend,_

_Coraline A.K.A Jonsey_

Plip

Wybie jumped at the sound of his own tears falling on the note. He quickly rubbed them away with a gloved hand. Coraline really _did _care about him. Guilt and self-loathing overwhelmed him as he reread the letter. Coraline wasn't trying to hurt him earlier…she was genuinely concerned for him.

_How could I have been so STUPID? Coraline looked like she was in emotional and physical pain, and I just believed what I wanted to believe! Was I really willing to believe that Coraline was a liar before believing my parents were fake? I can't believe I ruined it with her…_

"Darling…is something wrong?" The Baldam asked, a little impatiently.

"I…I miss Coraline," Wybie admitted. Suddenly, the heavy weight on his heart was lifted, as realization dawned on him. _That's _what was leaving him dissatisfied. _That's _why he felt like something was missing. Because he didn't have Coraline. His best friend, his one companion, his partner in crime! He missed her, he _needed _her,…

What good was a better life without Coraline Jones?

"What an I _doing_?" he whispered to himself. A determined look crossing his face, the boy jumped up from his seat. "I have to go."

"WHAT?" The Other Mother cried. She quickly snatched the paper from the boy and read over it. "When did she write this?"

"It must've been some time two days ago when Steve messed with me," Wybie said, then hung his head in shame. "She's such a good friend….I have to go apologize to her."

"But what about your family, son?" his Other Father asked. "What about finally having-"

"I'm sorry," Wybie interrupted the puppet. "I thought that having a real family would solve all my problems…but…I can't be happy without my best friend. We've been through too much together to-"

"She's not your friend!" The Beldam interrupted him. "I told you that she's-"

"I think I've listened to you long enough!" Wybie stated, glaring at her. "You were wrong! Coraline _did _care about me! If I had read this note before she came in, I never would've said the things I did! I thought she was pretending to be upset, or maybe she didn't mean what she was saying; she just wanted me back home to keep me away from my family, or get rid of some guilt. But it was real. Everything she said to me was her genuine feelings, and I treated her like CRAP!" The boy shook his head, trying to hold back his tears. "Geez…I mean, she was beat up and everything, and I STILL thought she was lying…"

The Beldam shook her head. "Come now Wybie…don't-"

"What else was she right about?" he demanded. He pointed a finger towards his Other Father. "She told me this wasn't my father, just some stupid puppet! Is this true? The only reason I believed you over Coraline was because I felt like this was my last chance to have a family. Not to mention you manipulated me into thinking she didn't care about me!"

The Other Mother shook her head. "What are you saying?"

Wybie pointed to her. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

The Beldam sneered. "Wybourn Lovat, sit down. We have buttons that need sewing."

Wybe held his ground. He was far to angry with this hag to act like a coward now. "No. I'm going home to Gramma and Coraline!"

"I _said SIT DOWN."_

"_No!"_

_Crack_

Wybie winced as he watched a crack start to form on the Beldam's face. "Uh…you gotta little somethin' there.." he said, pointing to the side of his cheek where the crack was.

It was getting bigger, and louder, and the Beldam seemed to be getting paler. "You want to know the _truth_?" She said in a slithering tone, completely oblivious to the hunch growing on her back, "Here is is then: Yes, I _did _kill your mother, yes, this really isn't your father, and _no_ there is no escape from my world!"

Wybie gasped as he saw the Other Mother's flesh began to peel apart, revealing metal skeletal arms, and a now fully cracked skull.

_Rip_

The Beldam's dress tore as a long, metal tail emerged from her rear. All in all, she made a very horrifying sight.

Wybie's heart pounded at the sight of the monster. He quickly turned to face his Other Father to see how he was reacting….only to see him crumble into dust.

The boy's eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"_We could've been…..a happy….faaaaaammmillllllyyyy…."_ were the Other Richard's last words.

Wybie screamed and tried to run out of the dining hall. "I gotta get out of-!" He winced in pain as he felt the Beldam's sharp claws dig into his shoulder, quickly dragging him back.

The boy watched in horror as the walls began to peel away, revealing glowing green walls, and multiple spider webs. "Let me go!"

"And do you want to know _how _I killed your mother?" The distraught creature asked.

Wybie struggled in her grip. "Just l-let me go! I-I want to home!"

Grumbling to herself, the Beldam dragged the terrified boy by the shoulder into the living room. The boy took notice that the only light in this room was from the fireplace, which glowed an evil green. "Let me go! I bet I don't even taste good!"

Growling, the Beldam pushed the boy into a huge chair, and watched in pleasure as the arms wrapped around the boy's body, tying him down to the furniture.

Poor Wybie was terrified, but he fought to keep his tears to himself. He was at least going to keep _that bit _of satisfaction from the witch.

The Other Mother chuckled as she tapped a long needle-like finger against her chin. "Now _this _seems familiar…where have I seen this before? Hm…Oh yes! This is the exact ssame spot your mother died!"

Hearing that, the boy forgot about holding back his tears, and let them fall freely. "W-What d-did you do to her?" he sobbed.

The Beldam enjoyed seeing the boy so terrified. She was _finally _getting revenge on Richard! "Dear Rosie was getting in my way, and I couldn't exactly _ask _her to sew buttons into her eyes….so, I guess you could say I was a little…_forceful._" She looked over her shoulder, towards her sewing material. "I say history is destined to repeat itself…."

"NO!" Wybie cried out as he struggled to free himself. "Leave me alone! You're CRAZY!"

"I've been called worse," the Beldam sneered. "Now I have to-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Wybie's stopped struggling. "Wha…Cat?"

Sure enough, the Cat was on top of the witch's hunch, yanking her hair with his teeth. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH! GET OFF ME YOU RAT!"

Wybie watched in awe as his feline friend angrily hung on for dear life. His mind flashed back to his argument with Coraline. She had told him that the Cat was his true father, and of course he hadn't believed her….but if she had been telling the truth about everything else, had she been telling the truth about-

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The Beldam's screams interrupted his thoughts. He watched in silent horror as the Other Mother grabbed the Cat by the neck and gave him a violent shake. "What are you going to do, huh? You're just a cat!" Her button eyes pierced into his icy blue one. "He's mine now, and there is nothing you can do about it! I win!" With that, she threw the animal out of her sight, then turned her gaze back to the boy. "Nothing can stop me from getting my revenge…."

Wybie sobbed and let his tears spill freely from his eyes, for soon he wouldn't be able to.

* * *

_Crunch….crunch….crunch…snap….crunch_

The sound of leaves and twigs breaking under her feet was Coraline's only company. She supposed she should've just head to bed after all that had happened that night, but…she just couldn't. Her heart hurt too much. So she soon found herself taking a walk in the woods. In all her life, Coraline Jones had never felt so hurt, so betrayed, so forlorn…

How could Wybie _do _this to her?

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

She had loved Wybie. He was the one person who had her complete trust…and he had abused it. She could understand perfectly if he was still angry at her for what she said about his family…but there wasn't just anger behind his words…there was hatred.

Wybie hated her, and now…she hated him too.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is much too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Coraline closed her eyes as she felt a cold breeze blow through her blue hair. She sighed. If she was so over Wybie, why was she walking through the cold, dark woods trying to get her head straight? Gr…why did everything have to be so _complicated?_

_I'm not going back to warn Wybie again…he deserves everything that's coming to him! I work my butt off, risking my life for him, and he sides with the Other Mother? The little idiot is just going to get himself killed! _she thought to herself.

Well, that didn't make her feel much better.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

Coraline gave a little gasp as she realized where she was.

The well.

Hesitantly, the girl sat down on the cold ground and sighed. She recalled that this was the location of her battle with the Other Mother's spider-like hand. She recalled how she had nearly been dragged all the way back to the Other World…..until an unexpected hero came to her rescue.

GEEZ, why couldn't that jerk-wad stay out of her head?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

For the first time since she left the Other World, Coraline questioned if she _really _hated Wybie. She probably did hate him, she _should _hate him, but did she?

Was she glad that she was never going to see him again? Was she upset that she gave up on him? Was she relived that he wasn't her problem anymore? Was she disappointed that he was never going to know the truth about his parents?

If she had been answering a test, she would've marked 'yes' for all of them.

Life was so much easier when she still thought boys had cooties.

Sighing in exasperation, the girl laid her head in her hands and cried. She had no idea why, but she had been through too many multiple feelings that night, and she just couldn't bear it anymore. She was only eleven! So she just sat in the dirt and sobbed until she got the hiccups. It startled her how forlorn her sobs sounded through the crisp night air…but what startled her more was the hairy body that made her way on her lap.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your tears_

_But you still have_

Brushing her tears from her eyes, she looked down to see a frantic Cat run back and forth on her lap. Coraline huffed. "What do you want 'Cat'?"

The Cat gave her a pleading look, yowling a mournful howl.

Coraline rolled her eyes, annoyed that he couldn't talk in this world. "What's your problem?"

The Cat motioned towards the well with his tail, giving another sad howl.

Coraline's blood ran cold. She suddenly wished she had just head to bed instead of coming out here. "She's….she's probably sewing the buttons in by now, huh? Well, I warned-"

Cat quickly shook his head and gave a sharp hiss. He made a deep growling noise and started pulling on the girl's PJ's

Coraline didn't understand where the feline's temper was coming from….until it struck her like a ton of bricks. "Wybie is….Wybie isn't doing this on his own free will anymore, is he?"

Cat shook his head, gravely.

Coraline bit her lip. So, Wybie realized she was right? He tried to run, but the Beldam caught him? Hadn't she already warned him though? Wouldn't he be safe at home now if he had listened to her?

"We already _tried _saving him remember?" Coraline told him, her anger rising. "I gave him a fair warning, and what did he do? He called me a liar and a terrible friend. I asked for your help, and what did you do? You chickened out!" She gave Cat a harsh kick to push him away from her. "Go save you own son! I told you I'm done with you and your son, and I _meant _it!"

Ignoring Cat's shocked expression, Coraline turned her back to him, letting her tears cool her face.

But this time, she couldn't tell if they were tears of anger or sadness.

_All of me_

* * *

**Yes, I made Wybie a real jerk in this chapter, but he was just hurt and confused. I was trying to make it look like I don't favor him over Coraline (although we all know I do), and I SERIOUSLY doubt I'm going to make the final chapter this long! **

**So will Coraline and Wybie's friendship prove true to my summary? Will Cat get a chance to kill the Beldam? Will Cat and Wybie **_**ever **_**get to talk to one another as father and son? STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER! And for goodness sake, REVIEW!**


	12. The End

**And here it is. The final chapter of ****Right Beside You.**** I hope you have all enjoyed it, and I thank everyone who has read and reviewed!**

**I would like to dedicate this final chapter to WybiE'z KidNapPer, who has loyally read my story chapter to chapter, and we've had a heck of a time talking about it on the PMs! You rock, WK!**

**Disclaimer: I'll let you guys know when I own this.**

**

* * *

**

_I have to leave NOW!_

_Rosie…everything is going to be all right now._

_Richard, what have you been doing in there?_

_And he's told me so many things about you.._

_L-Let me go!_

_Don't worry dear; it's so sharp you won't feel a thing._

_I did this for US Richard!_

_You better stay away from my family you…you… VERMIN!_

_Well….let's see who's the vermin NOW!_

Wybie didn't know where those voices were coming from, but they were torturing him. Torturing him in a way that made being strapped down by a possessed chair feel comfortable. _This whole room is haunted, _the boy thought, knowing that great horror had occurred in this eerily lit room. Heck, knowing that great horror had occurred in the very _chair_ he sat on. Boy, was he glad the Other Mother had left to get some 'essentials' as she put it.

"Mom…." He whispered, weakly. He held his breath as he felt a single tear run down his cheek. _It was all a lie…my family returning, the Beldam's kindness, the perfect world….it was all a lie._

He was going to die. He was going to follow in his mother's footsteps and have buttons forced into his eyes. Then the Other Mother would take care of him for a while until she was ready to eat him. Then, if Coraline's story was correct, he would become ghost. A very lonely ghost.

A terrifying thought struck the boy. Was his mother a ghost? Did the Beldam eat _her_? What had become of his mother's corpse after the Beldam destroyed her?

"Coraline…. Why didn't I listen to you?" the boy whispered to himself. If it was possible, Wybie would have been banging his head against something. If he had just listened to his friend- the one who had already _lived _through this torture- he wouldn't be in the mess he was now. Why hadn't he listened? Did he want a family so bad he was unwilling to listen to reason?

"Coraline…" he whispered, imagining he was speaking to her one last time. "I'm so sorry... I wish I could thank you for making me feel –"

_Creek._

If he hadn't been strapped down, the boy would have jumped out of his seat. Taking a few deep breaths, he listened carefully for any more sudden noises. Was his time up? Had the Beldam returned to take his life?

"B-Beldam?" Wybie whispered, terrified that she would appear out of thin air. His olive eyes scanned the room for sources of any life. Nothing. He was all alone, with no company but the eerie green flame glowing in the fireplace.

Wybie took a few more breaths, savoring them while he still had them. "There has to be some way out of here," he whispered to himself. "There just has-"His words were cut off by the sharp gasp that escaped his lips, for at that moment, he felt five sharp needles drum on the top of his head.

How did she reach him without him hearing?

It didn't matter. His time was up.

"_The itsy-bitsy spider sewed up the young boy's eyes."_

She was _singing?_ That just seemed to shake his nerves up even more. He turned his head to look to the left of him, but didn't see her there. Just the fire. Biting his lower lip, he turned his head to the right to see if he could spot her. He saw nothing but the empty air. Growing more and more petrified by the minute, he one again looked over to the left…and saw the Other Mother's cracked face _inches _from his.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Wybie screamed in horror.

The Other Mother simply smiled an eerie smile.

Wybie began to stutter. "H-How did you-?"

"_Down came his blood, and washed out his sad cries," _she continued her horrible song.

The young boy struggled against his restraints, trying desperately to get away from the crazy witch. "No, please! L-Let me go! I don't want to be a ghost!"

The Other Mother simply shook her head, and pulled a needle and a pair of buttons out of her dress pocket. "_Out came his poor soul, trapping him here for good."_ Surprisingly gently, she laid one of the black buttons over his left eye, getting ready to condemn him to an eternity in her web. Oh, how she had waited so long for this!

But Wybie wasn't giving up so easily. He struggled with all he had, making sure to not hold still for a second. After many attempts at getting the needle through, the Other Mother roughly grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to hold still. Unfortunately for Wybie, her long needle fingers gave the Beldam the ability to hold his head straight, and hold the button in place at the same time. She did so by using her two middle fingers to hold his head, her pinky to hold the button, and her thumb and pointer finger to hold the needle.

It was amazing what this woman could do with only one hand!

The boy felt hot tears spill from his eyes. Although none would spill from his left eye, due to the button covering it. "P-Please let me go! LET ME GO! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

The Other Mother merely placed her needle on top of the button. "Good-night Wybie. See you in the morning!"

"_NO!"_ Wybie cried, as he felt the needle point touch his eyelid.

"_And the itsy-bitsy spider, soon then made him her food."_

Wybie cried out in pain, as he felt the needle press against his eyelid, getting ready to pierce through-

**TWANG!**

The curly haired boy gasped as the needle and button were suddenly slapped off his face. He was relieved for the delay, but the sudden scrape of the needle cut right below his eyebrow, barely missing his eye. He looked up with curious eyes at the Other Mother, who seemed to be burning with rage.

Wait, what made her drop them? Why hadn't she finished? What-

"O.K, seriously. I don't think I've ever hated someone as much as I hate you…and that includes my math teacher!"

Wybie's heart began to skip a few beats. That voice sounded familiar. But…it couldn't be….

"Coraline!" he heard the Other Mother sneer.

The boy instantly turned his head towards the Beldam's gaze. Sure enough, there was his blue-haired buddy, in all her glory. She gently smacked a small sling-shot in her hand, a determined look on her face. With her perfect aiming skills, she must have shot the needle and button out of her Other Mother's hands.

Wybie just couldn't believe it. "Coraline!" he cried in joy.

She sent him a wink. "That's my name! Don't wear it out!"

A bone-chilling hiss escaped from the Other Mother's throat. "So…you have decided to join your ex-friend?"

Coraline shook her head, rapidly. "No way! I'm here to save the day! And who said he was my 'ex-friend'?"

"You did. You said you hated him," the Beldam whispered.

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it took me about three minutes after I swore I'd hate him for all eternity to realize, that I could never abandon him when he really needs me."

"Coraline…" Wybie whispered, hating himself more and more every second for not believing her before.

"SHUT UP!" the Beldam suddenly screamed, scratching the poor boy across the face.

Coraline's mouth dropped open in at the witch's sudden rage attack. "Hey, stop! What's the matter? Your plan to split us up didn't work?"

The Other Mother stood there panting for a minute, before a cruel smile spread over her blood red lips. She gave a small chuckle. "_When_ will you two realize that you belong to me?"

"When pigs fly!" the girl snapped. "Now you're going to let my friend go, or you're going to have to deal with _us_!"

"Us?"

As soon as those words left the Beldam's mouth, a tall, rather heavy lamp fell on her, crushing her to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the Other Mother bellowed.

Coraline smiled up at the fireplace. "Nice work, Cat!"

Wybie's eye instantly widened at the sound of his other friend's name, but instantly closed again from the pain. He let out a soft moan, as he saw Coraline run over to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE BOY!" The Beldam screamed from underneath the lamp.

"Shut up!" Coraline told her. Her eyes softened, as she managed to pull away the restraints that were holding her friend hostage.

Wybie took a deep breath, finally able to breath freely. He winced as he felt his friend gently message the cut above his eye, concern written all over her face. _She looks terrified of this one, little cut…and how did I treat her when SHE was hurt? Coldly. Not to mention her wounds were a lot more serious, AND she only got hurt protecting ME! _the boy thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" she asked, softly.

"Coraline….I'm so sorry," Wybie told her.

"You should be," she said sternly, but instantly softened. "But this never would have happened if I hadn't treated you like crap." Smiling shyly, the young girl offered her petite hand, which Wybie gladly accepted. Roughly, but playfully, Coraline helped him stand on his legs after being tied down for at least an hour.

Wybie nervously scratched the back of his head. "You know, for a second there-"

"Look out!" Cat cried from his spot on the fireplace.

The two kids turned their heads to find the Other Mother crawling out from underneath the huge lamp. And _boy, _she did not look happy.

For a few minutes, Coraline and her Other Mother had a stare off. Both hating one another. Both wanting to beat the other. Both wanting to _kill _the other.

The Other Mother was the first to speak. "So…what next? How do you plan to beat me? You know very well you defeated me last time out of pure luck."

Wybie watched in dismay as he saw his friend's solid scowl melt away into a gaze of worry. "Actually…I didn't stop to think of a plan."

The Beldam allowed a sinister grin to spread over her lips. "The great Coraline Jones didn't stop to think of a plan?"

Coraline threw her hands in the air. "Well, can you blame me? The moment I realized I still liked this guy, I had to run all the way back to my house so I could jump through that creepy mirror! I was in a hurry!"

The young girl jumped as a crazed cackle ripped through the spider-like woman's throat. "Well…what's a painter without a brush? What's a carpenter without a hammer? And what good is a Coraline without a plan?"

Coraline nervously exchanged a glance with Wybie. Many different emotions were written on his face: fear, sadness, worry, concern, and above all, guilt. The blue haired girl could tell her friend was taking all the blame on himself, but she knew in her heart that this was _both _of their faults. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was mostly hers.

How could she blame Wybie for falling into the Beldam's web? Hadn't she done the exact same thing? Hadn't she completely ignored Cat's-or rather Richard's- clear warnings? At least Wybie was willing to sew the buttons for something _important_, unlike her. She could never blame Wybie for making her return to her personal nightmare, and she wouldn't let him blame himself either.

Taking a deep breath, Coraline turned back to the Other Mother, who had a confident grin covering most of her face. "Hm…give me a moment, I'll think of a- got it!" Swiftly, but surely, Coraline grabbed the edges of the large, red rug the horrifying creature was standing on, and yanked. All while admiring her strength, Wybie had to cover his mouth to stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter, as the Other Mother tripped and fell onto the floor in an akward position.

"Ah, most amusing Coraline," Cat smiled, still standing on the top of the fireplace.

Wybie shook his head a few times. "Wait…so you really _can _talk?"

Coraline's eyes widened, as she saw the Other Mother get back up. "Wy? We'll have time to talk about it back home, now MOVE!" she screamed, as she pushed him towards the hallway.

Eyes catching the Other Mother's fierce scowl, Wybie nodded rapidly and followed his friend in pursuit of the mirror.

"You little brats, _COME BACK HERE!"_

"She honestly thinks we're going to go back?" Coraline asked her friend, incredulously.

"Coraline! There's the mirror!" Wybie cried pointing towards their destination.

Coraline smiled…but it instantly vanished as she heard sharp thudding echo from behind them.

_**THUD. THUD. THUD.**_

"Hurry, she's coming!" Coraline screamed, grabbing her friend's hand. The hallway to the mirror seemed to stretch on and on.

_**THUD. THUD. THUD.**_

"Wait, we're leaving the cat?" Wybie asked, twice as concerned knowing there was a small chance the feline was his _father._

"Trust me. He knows his way on and out of this world!" the girl assured him. Finally reaching the mirror, the girl hesitantly let go of her friend's hand. "Come one, if we jump now we should-"

_**THUD!**_

The two kids screamed and jumped back, as the Other Mother landed right in front of from seemingly out of nowhere.

"H-How did she-?" Coraline stammered.

"I-I'm not sure!" Wybie babbled back.

"Come here, my little darlings," the Other Mother said, extending her one hand. "Come to Mommy!"

Hearing the word 'mommy' gave Wybie an unexpected boost of courage. Growling, the young boy brought his leg up and kicked the Beldam's ankles, causing her to collapse _yet again._

"That was for my mom!"Wybie glared at her.

Coraline made a mental note to compliment the bot later, but right then they had to find a way around the hag. "Okay Wybie! We need to-"

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHRR!"**

The two friends quickly put their hands to their ears. The Other Mother had never screamed so loudly. The children's eyes widened in fear as they saw the floor begin to give away, revealing an endless, white abyss.

"Run back to the living room, Wyb!" Coraline shouted, once again pulling her friend with her.

The poor children had never ran so fast in their lives. They gritted their teeth as they heard the floor boards break away at their ankles. It would seem like each step they took broke away with the departure of their feet.

"Well, look at the bright side!" Wybie shouted, still running with her. "At least the Other Mother can't-" He sadly ate his words, as he turned his head to find the Other Mother actually _gliding _across the abyss, hand extended out to reach them.

"Um, Coraline?" Wybie whimpered in fear.

"What?" Coraline asked him, without even looking at him….but her head instantly snapped around, as she felt something tug her friend out her grasp. Gasping in horror, her eyes widened at the sight of her Other Mother floating over the white hole, holding Wybie in a death lock grip.

"Let me go!" Wybie cried, scared that if he tried to struggle out of the hag's grip, he would fall into the abyss.

"You heard 'em, let him go!" Coraline shouted. Luckily the floor had stopped ripping apart, so that gave the girl an opportunity to strike. Pulling out her sling shot, she managed to shoot the Beldam in the gut, causing her to lose her focus, and fall into the abyss.

That had been a mistake.

Realizing what she had just done, Coraline managed to get a hold of one of Wybie's hands. She managed to keep her grip on him, but gasped in horror as the Other Mother finally let go…only to hang on to the boy's ankles. Even though she could somehow defy gravity and fly over this endless, white picture, she seemed determined to drag the young boy down.

"Let go!" Coraline screamed, as she tried to pull her friend up.

"I will as soon as you do!" the Beldam retorted.

Wybie looked up at Coraline with melancholy eyes. "Coraline…I'm sorry! Just let go! Get out of here!"

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes at his sappy plea. "Yeah, good one Wybie. Very funny." Like she was going to let her best friend go!

"You two _cannot_ defeat me!" the Other Mother screeched from bellow them. "I will make sure you two-"

She didn't get to finish, however, for Wybie Lovat had chosen that moment to kick her with the foot she wasn't holding. "Take that!"

The Beldam screamed in anger, as the boy repeated his action, repeatedly. To make matters worse, she was unable to do anything due to her one hand holding onto her victim's foot.

"And _this one's _for my dad!"

With one final kick, the hag lost her grip, causing her to fall down…down…down through the abyss, screaming the entire way.

Heart pounding, Coraline pulled Wybie back onto safe grounds. Breathing heavily, Coraline checked her friend over for any serious injuries. "Are you okay?"

Taking huge gulps of air, Wybie nodded. "S-Sorry about that!"

Coraline smiled her pretty smile, and looked over the edge of the floor boards. She had done it. She had defeated the Other Mother a _second _time. Something victims of the Beldam feared that couldn't be done even _once_…of course, she had Wybie's help this time, but it still counted.

"So…did we win?" Wybie asked, hesitantly.

Coraline nodded. She didn't know how they were going to get to the mirror with the floor gone, but she would figure that out later. Right now, she was just happy they were both alive.

"Are you two all right?"

Coraline's head turned around to find Cat slowly walk up to them. "We're fine! Everything's great!" The girl failed to notice that Wybie hadn't turned around.

_That voice, _the boy thought to himself. _That velvet voice….._

His mind flashed back to his infant years. The years his beautiful mother, and mysterious looking father would smile proudly at him. He could vaguely remember their eyes. His mother's olive green eyes. His father's icy blue eyes.

Icy blue.

Wybie hesitantly turned his head towards the Cat, who just so happened to be gazing back at him. The bot had never noticed it before, but his feral cat had blue eyes.

Icy blue.

His velvet voice…his icy blue eyes…..Coraline's story…..the way the cat was never far from his side….

Oh God.

Wybie looked over at Coraline with tear filled eyes. What he was feeling towards Cat at the moment was not at all how he felt about his Other Father. With the fake Richard, he had always felt doubt. As if something was amiss, or wrong. But now, looking at his old friend, knowing at last who he _truly _was…the boy felt his heart swell with happiness.

Coraline gave him a knowing smile. "This is going to be an awesome story to tell your kids one day."

Wybie knew she didn't mean the Other Mother. She had meant finally finding his father. Letting tears spill down his eyes, Wybie slowly made his way towards the Cat.

Coraline had to blink a few times to understand what she saw. Were those…_tears _in Cat's eyes? Cool and collected Cat? She bit her lip as she felt her own eyes swell up. Rosie was gone, and there was no getting her back…but the fact that her husband and son had finally been reunited….she had to be smiling from where she was.

Cat opened his mouth to say something….but instead, gasped in horror.

"What's wrong?" Coraline asked, concerned about her friend's expression.

Her question was answered as she heard a sinister laugh erupt from behind her. Coraline and Wybie turned their heads, to find a needle- fingered hand hoist a disfigured looking hag out of the white abyss, and onto the floor boards.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Wybie wailed.

The Other Mother sneered at the two kids. "That was fun…..what's next?"

Before either kid had a chance to reply, the Other Mother swung her extended tail at them-

**FWAP!**

-knocking them back into the living room, barely missing the fireplace. After finding the will to sit up, Coraline's eyes widened in horror as she watched the Other Mother advance upon them.

"You know, I've _always _said revenge before pleasure… but who said I couldn't have them both at the same time?" the Other Mother smirked.

Coraline bit her lip in frustration. She thought they had defeated this hag! What could she do? How could she protect herself and Wybie?

Using her swift thinking, Coraline's eyes slowly turned to a cane with a sharp end. It was those things adults used to poke firewood with when it was in the fireplace. She could never remember the name of them.

Slowly inching towards the sharp object, Coraline found herself saying, "If you really loved Richard, you wouldn't do this to his son!"

The Beldam's button eyes pierced through the young girl's soul. She had obviously hit a nerve. "Foolish girl! I have already expressed my love to the vermin….I changed him into a cat, remember?"

Coraline found this interesting, even as her fingers gently touched the poker. "That's not a way to show someone you love them! That's showing them that you're selfish! I suppose you think killing Rosie was a way of 'expressing your love', too!"

The witch sneered. "What do you know about love?"

"A lot more than you do," Her hand was now around her weapon.

"When you love something or _someone_, you hold onto them and never let them go! _What choice did I have? He was going to LEAVE me!"_

Coraline pondered this for a moment. "You're right, hag. When you love someone, you never let them go. Swiftly, she grabbed the poker-thing and thrust it at the creature. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU MAKE THEM YOUR PRISONERS!"

Despite this sudden outburst, the Other Mother was able to grab Coraline's arm, and stop her attack. "Darling, you should know better than to raise your voice to your mother!"

"Please don't start the whole mother act again. We _both _know you're not my mother!"

Coraline gasped as she felt the Other Mother's needle fingers wrap around her neck. She felt a strong wave of déjà vu, concerning her battle with the Other Rosie.

"You _know_ I've wanted you as my daughter for so long, Coraline," the Other Mother sneered, as she tightened her grip. The little girl gave a strangled gasp, as she was lifted off her feet. "But you just don't seem to be worth it anymore."

"L-Let _go_!" Coraline struggled to say, as she desperately tried to squirm her way out of the death hold. She was starting to see spots, and her lungs were starting to burn. _This _wasn't how it was going to end for her, was it?

"You heard her, let her go!" Wybie cried, using his friend's words from before. The boy grunted as he head-butted the witch in the stomach, forcing her to release Coraline.

Coraline coughed violently as she was dropped onto the floor. It was that exact moment Coraline promised herself she would never wear a turtle neck again. It was a free neck from then on!

"Coraline, a-are you okay?" Wybie asked.

Before the girl got a chance to answer, the Other Mother had come up behind the poor boy, and grabbed him by his hair. "You little spawn of _vermin_!" Growling, the disfigured hag flung the boy into the wall, grinning when she heard a sickening _crack._

"Wybie!" Coraline cried, knowing that toss had probably broken a few of his bones. That was the last straw. Shaking with rage, Coraline grabbed the fire poker, and sliced the Other Mother with it, cutting off her tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Other Mother screamed in pain.

"This is the _last _time you hurt a member of the Lovat family!" Coraline scowled, taking another swing at the Other Mother. However, due to the Beldam's thinness, slicing another injury on her was nearly impossible.

So focused into injuring the creature in front of her, Coraline almost didn't notice that the Other Mother had kicked her in the stomach until she felt blood spill from said spot. Groaning in pain, Coraline clutched her injury, and lost her focus. The Beldam punished her for this, by smacking her across the face, causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

"I hate it when I must discipline my children," the Other Mother said, her voice implying that she was lying. Snatching the sharp object Coraline had dropped on the floor, the Other Mother pointed it at the young girl's neck. "You should not have interfered."

The young heroin tried to scramble away, but the witch held her down with her sharp foot. "It is over, my dear. I'm afraid I don't have the patience to sew the buttons into your eyes, so I guess I'll just erase you from existence. I'll just pretend my failure never happened."

Coraline tears spill from her eyes. It wasn't just the situation she was in. The Other Mother had cut her in the stomach, and now her foot was digging in her wound. She was in unbelievable pain. _"Why…?"_ the girl finally managed to ask. "_Why are you so evil? What do you have to gain from your sins?"_

The Other Mother chuckled a dark chuckle. "I guess you can say I'm just a woman searching for love…and those who cannot love me back, are _forced _to change their minds."

"_I loved you before I discovered what you did to children. So did Richard."_

But the Other Mother wouldn't hear a word of it. Pulling her arm back, the hideous monster swung the sharp object, expecting to tear the girl's throat.

_**SLICE!**_

It tore something all right. But not Coraline's neck. Rather, it had ripped through the dorky, yet loyal boy who had jumped in front of her. It had sliced through the boy who now collapsed in a bloody mess.

"WYBIE!" Coraline screamed, knowing her adventure was finally over. Knowing it did not have a happy ending. Heart pounding, the young girl flipped her friend over to find a deep gash engraved in his chest.

"NO!" Cat screamed. It almost made the young girl jump. His voice was usually soft and cool. Right now it sounded frenzied and loud.

Cat quickly ran to his injured son, his breathing ragged. He nudged the boy's face with his own, trying to lift his head up. "Wybie…Wybourn, please wake up!"

The boy didn't move a muscle.

Hot tears filled Coraline's eyes. He couldn't be…? He wasn't…? No, after everything she had gone through to save him? After everything they been through together?

"Wybie….I'm sorry," Coraline whispered, running her hand through his curly hair. "I should have come for you sooner. I should never have left you. Please…please don't die on me."

The boy never made a sound, as Coraline lightly fingered the cut above his eye. She had lost. She had lost the ultimate game. She had lost her best friend's life. Why couldn't she…why couldn't she save him? She had never lost anything in her life….so why did it have to be this time? With _him_? She had never felt so defeated.

"Wybie….please, don't go. I need you. You're my best friend. My partner in crime. My favorite troll." Gently, she grabbed his hand. "You don't deserve to die for me. You're so much better than me. You can see past the obvious, and I can't. I know this sounds selfish….but please don't go home to your mother. I want to know you longer."

Coraline could not believe how…_open_ she was being. She had made a solemn promise to herself to not become a sappy, big-speech kind of girl. She always tried to be as hard as nails, but….for the love of pete, her best friend was _dying! _It would appear Wybie knew how to make her cry more than anybody else.

Just as he knew how to make her laugh more than anybody else.

"'Why-were-you-born?'" Coraline whispered her pet name for the boy. She gave a sad smile. "I think I know why now…"

"….coraline….."

The girl's eyes widened as she saw her friend's olive eyes open just a centimeter. But it was enough for her. "Wybie! Wybie, stay with me! Don't go!" she cried, grabbing his hand in a tight grip.

"…..coraline….sorry….."

"No! Don't be sorry! Just _stay!_ Everything will be all right! I'm right beside you!"

Wybie released a pained groan, signifying his time was running short.

Coraline let her tears fall on her friend's face. "Please….I'm right beside you. Right beside you."

Growling deep in his throat, Cat snapped his head towards the Other Mother. "Satisfied?" he whispered, his voice cracking a bit. "You won. You destroyed what was left of my family. Are you _proud_?"

But the Other Mother was not satisfied. Not proud. Not happy.

Something had just gone terribly wrong.

She had a clear shot of Coraline Jones. She had the young girl's life in the palm of her hand. She was just about to rid the world of the blue menace.

And the Lovat boy decided to die in her place?

Why?

The spider-woman let the sharp objet fall out of her grip with a soft _twang._ Her breathing became shallow and quick. All her life she thought _she _was the one in control. _She_ was the one who pulled the puppet strings. _She was _the one who had all the answers and never gave them. She was the one who understood everything.

But every time she came across the eleven-year-old girl, she would teach the old witch something new. What was this deep bond between these two children that made them risk their lives for one another? And why did it make her feel like….like a monster?

"….No, Richard. I'm not satisfied….at all," the Beldam said, finally answering his question.

At first the feline looked a little confused, but he quickly resumed his glare. "What you're still hungry for more? Well, you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you kill Coraline too!"

The Beldam didn't say anything….but she did leave Cat in shock as she ripped the bottom hem of her dress. Absent mindedly, the hideous creature made her way over to the dying boy.

Coraline instantly caught sight of this. "No!" she cried, clutching her friend tightly. "Get away! Leave us alone! What more can you do to him?"

"Help him," the Other Mother said, her voice sounding in a daze.

Coraline's eyes shot up until they disappeared into her blue hair. Did her Other Mother just say she wanted to…._help _Wybie? She _must_ have misheard!

Her surprise only increased as the Beldam gently knelt next to her. For as long as the young girl had known, the Other Mother had always tried to make herself look tall. Invincible. But now…she looked…._vulnerable._ As is if she was trying to prove she was no threat.

What was wrong with her? What had changed?

The Other Mother placed a sharp hand on the boy's head. As if reading the young girl's thoughts, she softly cleared her throat. "With you permission, of course."

Coraline gazed into the Beldam's black button eyes, deciding whether or not to trust the witch. What choice did she have? It wasn't like she could make things worse; the boy was _dying _for pete's sake!

Slowly nodding her head, Coraline gently handed the Other Mother her Wybie. Something she never _dreamed _she would do.

She knew she was letting her guard down, but her eyes didn't leave the scary woman for _one second, _as she wrapped the piece of dress around the young boy's wound. She was being so gentle…so motherly, and not the fake mother act she usually put on, but true tenderness. So…Un-Beldam like.

Finally, Coraline couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you doing this? _You're _the one who hurt him in the first place!"

The Other Mother never ceased her wrapping. "….I'm sorry," she said at last.

"_SORRY? _You've been waiting years for this! This is what you kidnapped him for! This is what you made those fake parents for! And now you're telling me you're _SORRY?_ What happened?"

The Beldam paused for a minute. Taking a deep breath, the hag whispered, "Coraline….he knew what my strike would do to him….why did he sacrifice himself for you?"

Coraline was shocked. The Other Mother sounded genuinely confused. Truly lost. It almost made her feel…._bad_ for the witch. She really didn't know anything about love, did she? "The same reason I came back for him….we care about each other. A lot. And sometimes…when you care about someone a real, real lot…you put their lives in front of yours….even if it cuts you out of the picture for good."

Such words had never touched the Beldam so deeply. She had always thought what she did to Richard and Rosie was _right._ She had loved Richard, so she had done everything in her power to keep him near her…. But he just wound up hating her. She hadn't been willing to make any sacrifices on _her _part.

Not like Wybie had just done.

With a slice of the boy's chest, her button eyes had been opened to _real _loyalty. Real love. She could feel it as her old victim clutched her injured friend affectionately in her arms. It was all so clear now.

Wybie Lovat had sacrificed himself for Coraline. He was a true friend.

Coraline Jones had returned for Wybie, even after he had broken her heart. She was a true friend.

Richard had stood by her despite her haggard appearance. He had been a true friend.

She herself had killed her friend's wife, so she could have him all to herself. She was dirt.

She saw that now. After a decade of feeling nothing but coldness and treachery, her ice cold heart felt human warmth once again. It was why she was helping young Wybie now. To apologized to Richard, for all the sins she committed. To all the children she had killed for her own selfish wants. To Coraline to whom she was very pleased to have met.

Finally done patching up her mistake, the Beldam swiftly stepped away. "Take him."

"What?" Coraline whispered.

"Take him! As soon you leave this world, his wound will slowly start to heal. Leave now, darling. Go home to your mother."

Coraline gave a small gasp. She had rarely ever heard the Beldam refer to anyone else as her mother. "Really….you're letting us go?" The young girl just couldn't believe it.

The Other Mother sadly nodded. "I loved you, Coraline….I just wanted you as my daughter. The children I've killed in the past….they were changing their minds. After a few months of having buttons sewn into their eyes, they began to miss their real parents. I loved them, so I acted selfishly. I destroyed them, hoping to keep their ghosts with me forever." The Beldam gave a soft sigh. "I've realized I still love you Coraline…..so I need to put you first."

Corline could not believe what she was hearing. Her worst nightmare, the Other Mother a.k.a the Beldam, was _apologizing_? "So….you're going to leave me alone?"

The Beldam nodded. "I must pay for my crimes. You will never see me again."

It might have seemed petty, but tears of happiness shone in the young girl's eyes. It was over. The nightmare was over….and by default, no less! "Thank you," she whispered, actually feeling gratitude towards the woman who had tortured her. Draping Wybie's arm over her shoulder, the young girl quickly ran down the hall way. (Which was surprisingly back to normal)

The Beldam watched her go with a sad, cracked smile. Who would have thought two strange children would have helped her see the light? What's more, they showed her without even trying. They were just being themselves. _Best friends._

"Beldam?"

The hideous woman turned her head to see her past love walk up to her. She enjoyed seeing a _hint _of concern on his face. It made her feel a little better about the emotions that were taking over. "Richard…" she whispered.

"I don't understand. What are you doing?"

"…Just go, Richard."

"You _won!_ " Cat exclaimed. He was so confused. His archenemy was…letting his son _live?_ "Why aren't you celebrating? You spent a decade trying to get revenge on me, and you did!"

"_What's my prize?_" The Beldam shouted, suddenly. "Killing the boy is certainly not going to bring you back to me! I've spent my _whole life_ killing people to keep them close to me! The strange thing is, they want nothing to do with me afterwards! I may be a hideous witch Richard, but I still have feelings!"

Richard was shocked to hear such words of sincerity leave his wife's murderer's mouth. He slowly lowered his furry head, and whispered, "Do you regret it?"

She knew what he was talking about. "More than you can ever know. I doubt you would have stayed with me if I hadn't though…you had discovered my secret."

"Any regrets there?"

"You mean the children I have robbed of their lives? Yes. All my killings…all my sins….I regret them all. Every button I sewed….Every life I stole…I thought I was doing it out love." She looked down at Richard's small form, and sighed. "But my love….it was fake. I must have made it up in my mind. Those two children….your son, and precious little Coraline…. they are so young, yet they have such a deep friendship. What I saw today…that was _real _love. The kind of love I can never have."

Looking down at the cat once more, the Beldam whispered, "I'm afraid….I don't have the power to undo what I did to you. That goes for your wife, too."

"….Beldam," Richard whispered.

The Other Mother turned her head towards the eerie green fireplace. Richard heard her mutter something under her breath…something that sounded a little bit like, "There's always _one _way to get rid of a witch."

Richard's eyes widened. He knew what the hag was planning. "Beldam…wait!"

"Richard…please," the Other Mother whispered. "Let me pay for my murders….let me do this…as a way of apologizing to Rosie."

The cat shook his head slightly. "….But…"

"Just go. Good bye, Richard."

Seeing as though there was no point in arguing, Richard nodded, and made his way after the kids.

The Beldam made her way towards the fireplace, but paused when she heard, "Good bye….Teri Hatcher."

The Other Mother smiled a warm smile. If buttons could produce water, she would be crying. Richard calling her by the name he had given her so long ago….it was a sign of forgiveness. She had Richard's forgiveness.

The Beldam took a moment to gaze into the green flame, before she placed her hand in it. Even though she was mostly made of needles, the pain was terrible. But a smile spread over her face, as the fire raced up her arm, burning it to ashes.

The magic fire was now burning her entire body. In a matter of minutes, she would be nothing but a pile of dust. But that was what she wanted. She had taken too many lives. She hurt many more. She needed to go.

As she felt the flames consume her, the Beldam mentally apologized to the children she had killed, to Rosie for murdering her out of jealousy, for changing Richard into vermin out of pure rage, and to Wybie Lovat, for messing up his life out of cruelty.

She could no longer stand. Her legs were disintegrated. Her time was running out. But she had one more person she had to remember. One more child. This one in particular.

"_Coraline….I'm sorry….thank you….thank you….for everything…"_

_Ssssssssssssssssssssssss….._

* * *

_She's beautiful, Wybie._

"Wybie!"

_I've never seen a girl quiet like her._

"C'mon Wyb! Wake up!

_Stay close to her. She's your family now._

"Get up you lazy bum!"

_Heh, although she does have a bit of a temper….I suggest you go to her now._

"….Mom?"

"WYBIE!"

The hunch back boy wined in pain as he felt his friend pull him in a tight embrace. "Okay…ow!" the boy rasped.

Coraline quickly pulled away. "Sorry, pal! I've been waiting for you to wake up, for like two hours!"

Wybie gently rubbed his eye, trying to cope with what was happening. They were alive? How? Had that been his mother talking? What was tied around his chest? He decided to put the most important question into words. "Coraline….wait, how did we escape?"

Coraline gave him a cute smile. "There was no escaping. She let us go."

Wybie blinked. "No, seriously. How did we get out?"

She. Let. Us. Go. I think she felt kinda guilty for slicing you. She even tore off some of her dress to help you!" Coraline smiled.

Taking a moment to be creeped out by the fact some of the Beldam's clothing was tied to him, Wybie finally took a look at his surroundings. They were in Coraline's living room, sitting on her couch. They were bruised, beaten, and pretty shaken up…but they were _alive._

"I'm having just a little trouble believing this…. The Other Mother, the creep, the killer, the spider lady, the Beldam, the-"

"Yes!" Coraline cried, exasperated. "Yes! She let us go! She's not going to bother us anymore!"

Wybie gently touched the place where the Beldam had cut him. That _monster_ had released them? After everything she went through to entangle them in her web? _I guess not all things are what they seem, _he thought to himself.

"Are you okay, pal?" Coraline asked, softly.

Wybie slowly nodded his head. "Coraline….I'm sorry."

The young girl rolled her eyes. "I think we've _both _done enough apologizing for one night, don't you think?"

Wybie bowed his head in shame. "Still…I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I shouldn't have said the things I said to you."

"I deserved most of them," Coraline whispered. "I _did _treat you horribly. Sometimes I was even worse than Steve!"

Wybie didn't say anything, much to Coraline's disappointment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, the young boy finally said, "My mom likes you."

Coraline wasn't sure she heard correctly. "Huh?"

Wybie gave her a small smile. "My mom….she likes you. I heard her… y'know…when I was dying? I heard her. She said she thinks you're pretty and unique!"

Now it was Coraline's turn to take a moment t pause. Soon after, tears began forming in her eyes. She had had a big day, and she had never been so in touch with her emotions. It was making her an emotional wreck. It was embarrassing. "Wybie….I didn't mean it. I take it back!" she sobbed.

The curly head boy was shocked to see his friend in such a state. Everything was fine now. They were alive, they were friends again…and they were alive! Why was she crying? "Take what back?"

Coraline wiped her tears away, only to have them replaced by fresh ones. "W-When I said I liked the Other Wybie more than you….I'm sorry! The other version of you….he was sweet and loyal, but he.. he wasn't _you!"_

Wybie smiled a sad smile, and whispered, "What made you change your mind?"

After Coraline had gotten a hold of her emotions, she whispered. "When I saw you….when I thought you were dead…I don't think I've ever felt so defeated, except for maybe when the Other Mother stole my parents. When the Other Wybie died, I was sad….when I thought _you _died…I was…..uh, stupid tears!" the girl cried, rubbing her eyes harshly.

The boy was glad his friend was finally treating him with respect, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her cry. He playfully nudged her shoulder. "So….you like me better?"

Coraline gave a wide grin, and pulled her friend into a hug. "Yeah…I do. You rock, Why-Were-You-Born! And from now on, I'll stop making fu-"

"Don't do that!" Wybie exclaimed, pulling her off of him. His olive eyes roamed her amber eyes as he said, "It's what makes you…well, you! I-I don't want you to stop teasing me! I just wanted to know you actually liked me! And I do now!" He hid his face bashfully at the next words that came out of his mouth. "It doesn't matter how many times you tease me…I'll still follow you everywhere."

Coraline was quiet for a few minutes, before she finally smiled a broad smile. She and Wybie were not perfect. They weren't even teenagers yet. There would be a lot more fights to come, some would be big, some would be small, but if they just looked back on that night-the night they had nearly lost each other- they would always pull through. "And I don't care how many times you annoy me, I'll always stick with you," she whispered softly.

"Meow."

Coraline and Wybie turned their heads sharply to the right, to find a certain cat striding towards them.

"There you are! I was wondering where you went off to!" Coraline gushed, as she watched her friend jump in between the two children. She actually felt her heart skip a few beats as Cat's eyes met Wybie's.

For a few minutes, the two just stared at one another, as if they were trying to guess what the other was thinking.

Wybie was the first one to break the silence. "….Dad?"

Cat began to purr loudly as he jumped into his son's arms, nuzzling his cheek. It was of his way of showing love to his son. His was in the real world now, he could no longer speak.

But it was enough for the young boy. He held his furry father in his arms, and began to weep in his fur. "Dad….all this time…all this time you were _right there!_ Right there, watching over me!" he sobbed.

It was now impossible for Cat to purr any louder. He had his son. _Finally. _The Beldam hadpromised to never hurt his son again, and now his boy knew he had never truly been alone. He would never get to have a real conversation with Wybie, but this… it felt just as good.

Coraline smiled at the sight of the father/son reunion. She knew their relationship was going to be hard, what with Cat unable to talk, and the fact that he was…well, a cat! But they knew they loved each other. They knew that they were blood related. They knew who the other was.

It was enough to make the young girl's heart swell with happiness.

"Hey Jonesy! I almost forgot!" Wybie said, still holding on to his dad. "Thanks for that totally embarrassing letter you wrote for me!"

Coraline gasped in mock horror, and grabbed a nearby pillow. "You tell anyone about the letter, or the fact that I cried, I will haunt you in your sleep!"

"Can I tell my gramma?" Wybie asked, playfully.

"No!" Coraline said, hitting him once with the pillow.

"Can I tell your mom?"

"No!" Another hit.

"Can I tell your dad?"

"No!" Another hit.

"Can I tell…"

Cat made sure to stay away from their little pillow fight game, and gave a small chuckle. The man- turned- feline hadn't felt this happy in over a decade. Wybie _finally _had a father, and a best friend willing to die for him. They were their own little family. Their family of three.

And let me tell you. Fifteen years from now, when Coraline told her daughter that the cat sitting in the window was her grandfather, the little girl did not believe her.

**The End.**

* * *

**Done! Man, this took forever to write! I'm sorry to those who were probably disappointed I made the Beldam have a change of heart, but I needed this story to be unique! At least a little…Hey, she did die in the end, and there was a pretty awesome battle scene, if I do say so myself. Maybe one day I'll make a one-shot about their lives after this incident, just so you can check up on them!**

**I thank you all who have reviewed! Please tell me what you all thought of this! Now, Blueflower1594, signing off!**


End file.
